Beginnings
by LMXB
Summary: An innocent invitation from John Sheppard results in Jennifer Keller being hunted back on Earth and in need of SG1's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N:** This is set mid-ish way through season 5 of Atlantis and is a crossover with SG1.

**A/N: **A huge thank you to Bailey1ak for all your help with this story.

* * *

"Doc." Sheppard said strolling over to the workbench that Jennifer was sitting at.

"Colonel." Jennifer said looking up from her screen. "Something I can do for you?" She asked quickly scanning his body for signs of trauma.

"Yeah, I have a favour to ask."

"Sounds ominous." Jennifer replied.

"Perhaps we can meet up later to discuss it?" He suggested.

"Later?"

"Yeah, tonight maybe."

"I can't tonight." Jennifer said apologetically.

"You can't?"

"Nope. I have plans."

"You do?" Sheppard asked, not concealing his surprise.

"Is there a reason I can't have plans?" Jennifer asked, her tone bordering on the defensive.

"No, I didn't mean that." Sheppard answered quickly. "I just meant that your evenings normally involve staying in the infirmary, not having plans." He went on. Feeling he was quickly digging himself into a hole he stopped, then asked. "It's not a date is it?"

"Am I not allowed to date?" Jennifer asked irritably.

"No I mean yes. No, wait I mean no. I mean of course you're allowed to date. " He said wincing. "Okay, this is going badly."

"What gives you that impression?" Jennifer threw back.

"Can I start again?" John asked throwing a smile.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. You remember that formal Woolsey was talking about at the last staff meeting?"

"The one back on Earth on Friday?"

"Yeah, well apparently I have to go."

"And you want me to write you a medical note to get you out of it?" Jennifer guessed.

"I hadn't thought of that." Sheppard said after a brief pause. "Will you?"

"No."

"Because of the conversation I screwed up a minute ago?"

"No. Because it would be unethical." Jennifer replied, a hint of irritability detectable in her voice again.

"Right." Sheppard said. "Actually what I wanted was to ask you was if you'd come with me?"

"To a formal event you don't want to go to?"

"Umm yes."

"Why me? There are plenty of women out there who'd love to go with you." Jennifer pointed out.

"Woolsey said I had to take someone from the senior staff team."

"Rodney turn you down?" Jennifer asked.

"Funny." Sheppard replied. "While I could take Rodney, I'd prefer someone who is female."

"So you're asking me on a date?"

"No." Sheppard said very quickly. "Look I need to take someone from the team and you are as normal as a scientist comes."

"I'm curious, how long did you have to rehearse this conversation to fit so many insults into such a short space?"

"Would bribery work at this stage?" Sheppard tried.

"Bribery?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll buy you the dress, the hair, the makeup, the shoes." John offered.

"You are trying to buy me?"

"Look doc, I would really like you to come with me to this formal. So much so that I have persuaded Woolsey to give you a weeks leave on Earth after the formal, including you getting beamed to Chippewa Falls."

"I really don't like work formals." Jennifer said, but Sheppard could detect a chink in her resolve.

"Well that's something we have in common. We'd go as late as possible, we'd drink, we'd leave as soon as possible." John said. "Then you get to see your family."

"Ok." Jennifer conceded, suddenly feeling nostalgic for home.

"Really?" Sheppard asked, half surprised she agreed.

"Really, but you owe me big time."

"Thanks doc." Sheppard smiled, relieved.

-00-

"What are you so happy about?" McKay asked as Sheppard sat down at the table. "Have you got out of the formal?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"I've got the doc to agree to go with me."

"Jennifer?" McKay asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"As in Jennifer Keller?"

"Yes."

"She agreed to be your date?"

"She did." Sheppard replied.

"Typical." McKay mumbled through his cheesecake.

"Something wrong Rodney?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well you're glaring at your cheesecake." Sheppard pointed out, starting to guess what the problem was.

"I'm not glaring at my cheesecake."

"Yeah you are." Ronon commented.

"Look Rodney." Sheppard said calmly, making sure that Ronon was also listening. "The doc is coming with me as a favour and I had to bribe her. It's not like it's a date."

"Yet."

"What's that meant to mean?" Sheppard asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"When we go off world it never starts as a date, but at the end of an evening in a castle when you wake next to a naked princess-"

"She threw herself at me and nothing happened." John defended himself. "It's very brotherly of you to look out for the doc, but there is nothing to worry about. I do not think of the doc in that way."

"What way would that be?" Teyla asked.

"As anything more than a colleague and friend."

"Doesn't mean you won't try Kirking it."

"McKay. Firstly, Kirk is a noun not a verb and secondly my intentions are completely honourable."

"What intentions are honourable?" Jennifer asked sitting down next to Teyla.

"All of them." John said looking innocent. As Jennifer looked at him cynically and Rodney glared at him Teyla commented.

"John mentioned you agreed to go back to Earth for the formal."

"Only because he's arranged for me to spend some time with my dad."

"Suck up." McKay muttered.

"So you are not looking forward to the formal then?" Teyla asked.

"No. I'd rather try my luck off world." Jennifer answered, before looking at John. "No offence."

"None taken. Mind you, if you bring your luck with you it could make the evening more interesting."

"I think I'll stick with dull." Jennifer replied.

"Dull sounds good." McKay agreed. "Here's to having a really dull evening."

"Thank you." Jennifer said. "I think."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Chapter 2 should go up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr Keller." Landry greeted as they walked down the ramp of the Earth's stargate. "Welcome back to Earth."

"Thank you Sir." Sheppard replied, stopping in front of the General.

"I've arranged quarters for you both on base, but first I'll need you to report to the infirmary." Landry said. "Then after that you and I are long overdue debriefing Colonel. I've cleared the afternoon. Report to my office when you're ready."

"Yes Sir." Sheppard said trying to conceal his lack of enthusiasm.

"And Dr Keller, you are off duty so I don't want to see you and Carolyn buried in test results." Landry added before he turned and left.

"If you ask me that's favouritism." Sheppard said when Landry was out of earshot.

"What was?"

"You get time off and I get chained to a desk."

"It can't be worse than IOA briefings." Jennifer replied.

"Now you've jinxed it." John said walking towards the infirmary.

-00-

"Remember you have promised to be on your best behaviour." Cameron said looking at Vala who was leaning over Daniels desk.

"When am I ever not," Vala started to argue until she saw Cam's look. "Are you still holding that reunion against me?"

"There are not enough therapists in the Air Force to help me get over that trauma."

"Trauma?" Vala said. "That trauma ended up starting a relationship you'd been yearning for years."

"Which failed." Daniel pointed out.

"Thanks for the reminder." Cam threw back as Vala chipped in.

"Well they do say that relationships that start under intense circumstances never last."

"You really need to start watching better films." Cam said.

"Well then you can choose the first one tonight." She smiled.

"The first one?" Daniel asked. "How many are we watching?"

"Well, we have guests so we need to make them feel welcome."

"They have not been invited yet." Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah they might not come." Cam added.

"Why wouldn't they? I was locked on this base for months and no one would choose to stay when they could leave."

"Well they might not want to spend the evening with us." Daniel said, giving up on getting any work done.

"Nonsense." Vala said dismissing his point. "Especially as myself and Jennifer are going on a shopping spree tomorrow."

"You are?" Daniel asked. "Does Jennifer know?"

"Of course we are, and not so much, but she'll want to. We need to get things for the evening."

"Things?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe you should take out a loan now." Cam joked as Vala asked.

"When are they due here anyway?"

Cam looked down at his watch and said. "Four hours ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vala said standing up straight and heading to the door. Cameron and Daniel watched her leave then waited a few moments before she came back and asked. "Where are they?"

"Well if they have sense, probably far away from here." Cam said.

"You should find them before it's too late." Vala said.

"Too late for what?"

"Too late to persuade them to come."

"Why don't I take Vala over to your place and order in the pizza, while you find out if they want to come." Daniel suggested to Cam, not wanting Vala to force either visitor to agreeing to something they didn't want to do.

"But-" Vala began to protest.

"Come on. You can choose the pizza." Daniel cut in as he dragged her off, leaving Cam in his office chuckling at the pair of them. A few moments later Cam's smile turned into a frown and he asked the empty room.

"How am I meant to get them both to my place?"

-00-

"Sheppard." Cam greeted as he knocked on the small office door.

"Sir." John responded looking up from paperwork.

"Having fun there?"

"Not quite the word I was looking for." John said pulling a face.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come by my place for a film night."

"I'd love to, but this is going to keep me busy until tomorrow evening. The doc doesn't have anything planned though."

"You don't mind her being stolen away?" Cam asked, not wanting to step on anyone's toes.

"No. She could probably do with a break anyway."

"In which case, do you mind if she stays at mine? Cuts down on travel time tomorrow."

"Sure." John said, unsure why his permission was being sought. "Travel time?"

"Yeah, she and Vala are going on a shopping spree. Although, I'm not sure she knows yet. Anyway have fun and catch you tomorrow then." Cam said leaving, never seeing the scowl Sheppard directed at him.

-00-

Cam came to a stop outside Jennifer's temporary quarters and rapped on the door.

"Colonel?" Jennifer said as she opened it.

"Hey doc." Cam smiled.

"Something wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. You're here."

"Opposed to?"

"My place."

"You've lost me."

"It's SG1 movie night at my place and tonight you are an honorary member. Hence you should be at my place not here."

"No, I can't I have-" Jennifer started only for Cameron to raise a hand and cut her off.

"Sorry doc, but I am under orders from both Sheppard and Vala to make sure you attend."

"There's no need I have plans."

"Plans?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Jennifer answered, sounding less sure of herself. "I was planning on finishing my book."

"That's what I thought. Let's go. You better bring your stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Overnight bag. You can stay at my place tonight, it will make the journey into town tomorrow shorter."

"Journey?" Jennifer asked.

"To shop with Vala." Cam explained. Noticing Jennifer's very confused look he added. "Just roll with it, in the long run it hurts less. So bag?"

"Give me a moment." Jennifer replied moving back into the room. A few moments later she returned carrying a small bag, which Cam immediately offered to take. "It's fine." Jennifer said.

"Do you have a jacket and gloves? Because if you do, you'll want to put them on."

"Is it cold out?" Jennifer asked surprised as she picked up the recommended items.

"The wind will bite." Cam explained leading Jennifer towards the elevator. When they finally made it outside, instead of being met by icy or even chilly air, Jennifer found herself feeling really warm. Putting it down to growing use to colder temperatures on Atlantis she followed Cam across the parking lot, until suddenly the cause of Cam's words became apparent.

"It's a bike." Jennifer said as Cam came to a stop next to a two wheeled vehicle.

"Good to see travelling millions of miles has not dented your observation skills." Cam said handing

Jennifer a helmet. Noticing the look of discomfort mixed with terror on her face he said. "From the look of horror on your face I'm assuming you've not ridden one before."

"No."

"Relax, you'll enjoy it." Cam said putting on his own helmet before straddling the bike. Looking back at Jennifer he added, "well you would if you climbed on." Nervously Jennifer put on her own helmet, secured her bag on her back and climbed on behind Cameron. Looking back over his shoulder he said. "You'll want hold on." Noticing Jennifer's hesitation he instructed. "Wrap your arms round my waist. I don't bite I promise." Stiffly Jennifer followed his instructions.

As Cam slowly drove the bike off base Jennifer found herself slowly relaxing and although she wasn't enjoying the ride she wasn't hating it either. That was until they turned onto the long straight road a Cam accelerated hard. The sudden thrust causing Jennifer to tighten her grip on Cam.

When they finally reached Cam's place Jennifer was clinging onto Cameron's torso, but the second the engine was switched off she hurriedly released her grip and mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, having removed his helmet. "Having a beautiful woman holding onto me will repair the damage done to my reputation from giving Jackson a ride." Climbing off the bike he said. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Compared to what?" Jennifer asked, relieved to be standing on solid, stationary ground.

"A few more rides and you'll love it." Cam assured her, leading her to his place.

"Hey. Pizza has just arrived." Daniel greeted as they walked through the door. "You ok?" He asked Jennifer, noticing she was looking slightly pale.

"Apparently she shares your views about motorbikes." Cam said before looking at Jennifer. "Take a seat and make yourself at home. Give me your bag and I'll put it in the spare room." He added.

"So no Sheppard?" Daniel asked as Cam disappeared.

"No, Landry has him doing all the paperwork he shirked for the year." Jennifer explained.

"I'd have thought Woolsey would have ensured all paperwork was done."

"He does for the IOA stuff, apparently not for military stuff, which is different."

"Ouch." Daniel commented as Cam came back into the lounge carrying a box.

"So what are we watching?" Vala asked excited.

"Falling Down." Cam said waving a box.

"Never heard of it." Vala commented as Daniel asked.

"You couldn't have found something more upbeat?"

"It's educational and a classic." Cam said.

"What's the educational message?" Daniel asked. "Don't trust the defence industry?"

"I was thinking along the lines don't trust a man who wears short sleeve shirts, a tie and glasses." Cam said.

"Not sure that was the message it was going for, but since you have educated us there is no need to watch it and instead we could watch-"

"No." Cam interrupted.

"What?"

"We are not watching Patriot Games again."

"It's a good film." Daniel replied.

"Yes it is, the first five times."

"So what do you-"

"Could you two keep it down?" Vala interrupted. "The film is starting." The two men turned in surprise towards the screen and groaned.

"We watched this last week." Daniel protested as Toto ran across the screen.

"And you talked through it, so we watch it again." Giving up Cam sat down next to Jennifer on the sofa.

-00-

"Wasn't that nice?" Vala beamed as the film ended. "What's next?"

"I think it's time we left." Daniel said quietly.

"What? Why?" Vala asked. In response Daniel pointed to Jennifer who was sound asleep.

"Apparently your film choice was not exciting enough for the doc." Cam smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Daniel said helping Vala to stand. As they reached the front door he turned to Cam and said. "We'll come round at nine tomorrow."

Shutting the door behind them Cam went back into the lounge and looked at Jennifer trying to decide what to do. He thought about getting a blanket for her and leaving her on the couch, but looking at the angle of her neck he decided that was a bad idea. Instead he dropped down in front of her and gently nudged her shoulder.

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. Seeing Cam before her she immediately sat up confused.

"Sorry to wake you doc, but I think you'd be more comfortable in bed."

"Where is everyone?" Jennifer asked looking round.

"They left a few minutes ago, but don't worry Vala will be back here at nine tomorrow. Okay, that statement might actually be a cause for alarm."

"Sorry." Jennifer said, embarrassed she had fallen to sleep.

"Don't be." Cam shrugged offering the groggy doctor a hand getting up. He lead her to the spare room and said. "Bathroom is down the hall, towels are on your bed."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Sheppard." Cameron greeted as he approached the Atlantis officer who like him was wearing his dress blues.

"Sir." Sheppard returned.

"You look like you are looking forward to this as much as I am." Cam commented.

"What's not to look forward to?" Sheppard asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"At least you have a date."

"Technically I had to buy my date." Sheppard said before pulling a face. "Ok, that sounded bad. What I meant was my date is not really a date and is only here under protest and under the influence of coercion and bribery."

"Yeah, that sounds way better." Cameron said. "So you and Keller aren't actually dating then?"

"Nope. Two of my team are already competing for her attention. That is one battle I am staying well clear of."

"Two?" Cameron asked. "She close to putting one of them out of their misery?"

"No. She is either oblivious to their feelings or trying to ignore it." Sheppard shrugged. "So I hear you are dating Dr Lam."

"No." Cameron said.

"You sure? The rumour mill is convinced and you are taking her tonight."

"I am escorting her tonight because Landry insisted on an escort and I was the least objectionable of all the candidates."

"Least objectionable to which one?"

"Both. Apparently it is the first thing they have really agreed on for years."

"At least you have a new career waiting for you in couples therapy." John said as Daniel approach, playing with his collar.

"Daniel as the one man here with a real date tonight why do you look so miserable?" Cam asked.

"Apart from the fact I am dressed like a monkey, Vala is a little over enthusiastic." Daniel explained drawing a half sympathetic, half mocking look from Cam.

"She is?" Sheppard asked surprised. "Have you not taken her to one of these before or is she just a sadomasochist?"

"You should really ask about their first encounter." Cam said chuckling. "I'll set the scene, Daniel was tied to a chair, Vala was dressed in leather."

"She has never been to one of these before." Daniel said trying to ignore Cam.

"I should also point out that Daniel is in denial about the fact he is in a relationship." Cam added. Before Daniel or Sheppard could respond Vala came, almost skipping, down the corridor. The second she was close enough she hooked her arm through Daniel's and looking at all three men said.

"Don't you three look dapper?"

"Dapper?" Cam questioned.

"Is that the wrong expression? It sounded to suave in Bugsy."

"Right expression, wrong decade." Daniel said earning a brief pout from Vala. Soon Daniel made amends by whispering into Vala's ear. "You look beautiful." Beaming back at Daniel she placed a kiss on his cheek before looking at John and saying.

"Jennifer is feeling a little shy so when she comes out be nice."

"When am I ever not nice?" Sheppard asked.

"Don't play innocent mister, she told me all about the invitation." Before Sheppard could defend himself Cameron said.

"Wow."

Following Cam's gaze he saw Jennifer slowly walking towards them avoiding all eye contact. John was so used to seeing Jennifer in uniform or scrubs that to start with his mind had problems associating the approaching woman who was wearing a long shimmering sliver dress with Jennifer Keller. Noticing John's hesitation Cameron stepped forward and theatrically took Jennifer's hand and bent down to kiss it.

"You look amazing." He said causing Jennifer to blush.

"Doc." Sheppard finally said.

"Colonel." Jennifer replied.

"You two always this formal round each other?" Cam asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

Before Cam could respond again he felt Vala hook her spare arm through his.

"Let's go then."

"Aren't you forgetting Dr Lam?"

"Nope, we are picking her up from the infirmary." Vala said trying to direct the two men down the corridor.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"She had something to finish." Vala explained before looking back over her shoulder and calling. "We'll see you there."

As the group disappeared Sheppard looked at Jennifer again and said.

"Thank you for accompanying me."

"I didn't think I had much choice." Jennifer replied.

"True, but you are a resourceful woman, you could have got out of it some how. So are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Jennifer replied.

"Then let's go. Our car is waiting topside." John said offering Jennifer his arm. As she nervously accepted it John added. "Mitchell was right, the dress really suits you."

-00-

As promised when they reached the surface the car, provided courtesy of the Air Force, was waiting for them. John helped Jennifer into the near side before walking round the car and getting in the other side. As the driver started to pull away John looked over at Jennifer and blinked in surprise. Looking back at John she asked.

"What?"

"You put a seat belt on." He said.

"So?"

"So, normally when I go to these things accompanied by a beautiful woman, who is wearing a lovely dress, she refuses to wear a belt incase it causes the dress to crumple."

"If there is a crash a crumpled dress will be the least of my worries. Besides wearing a belt is a legal requirement and all to often I have seen first hand the results of not wearing one." Jennifer said. "And with my luck -"

"Point taken." John said buckling in. He then glanced over to Jennifer who looked nervous. He tried to think of something to say, but came up empty handed so remained silent. As time ticked by the awkwardness and discomfort seemed to increase, but John could still not think of anything to say that would help so kept quiet. It was Jennifer who eventually broke the silence by asking.

"So is there a plan for when we get there?"

"Get in, get to the bar, drink, leave." John said.

"Don't you have people to see and impress?"

"Technically Woolsey said I had to turn up, not cause trouble and make a good impression. He never said how exactly I was to achieve that, nor who I was meant to make a good impression to."

"A careless oversight." Jennifer commented.

"Which makes me worry about if he has planned something." Sheppard said. "But being optimistic and assuming he hasn't I'm aiming for my plan, unless you object?"

"Nope. You had me at bar."

"Yeah, well I wanted to put all your real med school training to good use."

"My real med school training? I'll remember that next time you get shot, or beaten, or squashed by a building."

"You make it sound like I go out chasing that type of excitement."

"If you don't you have worse luck than me, which Lorne says is impossible."

"You forget I have McKay on my team and his luck is definitely on a keel with yours."

"That's your defence, blame McKay?"

"Well it's either him or Ronon and McKay won't hit me as hard when this gets back to him."

"True, but he can make sure your quarters don't get hot water again."

"Good point. But that doesn't mean he's not responsible." John argued as the car came to a stop. "Well, this is our stop." He announced unfastening his belt. "You ready?"

"No."

"Just think, you're two minutes away from a drink." John smiled as he opened his door, wondering what horrors the evening would bring.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

John and Jennifer entered the large ballroom and immediately saw that the bar was on the far side of the room. Neither needing any prompting headed towards it. They only made it three steps before John grimaced and said. "Please don't hold this against me." Before Jennifer could ask what he was talking about two men appeared in front of them. From the difference in their ages and the similarities of their cheekbones she assumed father and son.

"Johny." The older man said. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Senator." John greeted.

"I heard that you made it up to Lieutenant Colonel. Who'd have thought that you of all people would hold such responsibility. Although," he paused and looked at Jennifer, "I see some things never change. Actually your tastes seem to be getting younger."

"Senator, please can I introduce you to Dr Keller." John said as Jennifer felt him tense. "She is the chie-"

"Delighted I'm sure." The senator said, not interested in the introduction. His son on the other hand has his eyes firmly glued on Jennifer who was wishing she was wearing a less revealing dress. "We have plenty to talk about Johny. You of course remember Ted Junior." He added nodding to his son.

"He is hard to forget." John said, his voice taking on a distinctive edge as he noticed the look Ted Jr was giving Jennifer.

"It is good you are here. There is plenty to talk about. Perhaps we could discuss it in a quieter location." The Senator said.

"Discuss what?" John asked.

"What these things are always about, money. I know you and your father disagreed about many things but he gave you a proper upbringing and you are astute enough to know how things work. So shall we."

"As much as I would like to it would be rude for me to abandon my date."

"Well I'm sure your date would appreciate not being part of the conversation. It'll be a bit high brow

for her."

"Actually-" John started.

"It's fine, I could do with a drink anyway." Jennifer said, happy to not get involved in the conversation.

"That's a girl." The senator said wrapping his arm round John's shoulder, directing him towards a side room.

Glancing back over his shoulder John looked at Jennifer wo shrugged and headed to the bar. Just as she placed her order she suddenly felt a body invading her personal space.

"Doctor." Ted Jr said. "Same old John I see. Finding a beautiful woman then abandoning her at the bar."

"He'll be here in a minute." Jennifer said, silently pleading that the barman would bring her drink.

"I doubt it." The uninvited companion said. "If I were you I'd forget about him and find yourself better company."

"I'll wait." Jennifer said.

"Then I'll wait with you."

"There's no need." Jennifer said, looking for her drink.

"Sure there is." Ted Jr smiled. "You see I was brought up to look out for the fairer sex. It is not right to abandon you. And as you spend time with me you'll see that I am way more fun than John and then perhaps we can get better acquainted, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Jennifer said just as the bartender gave her her drink.

"I admire your loyalty." Ted persisted. "It is very endearing. But trust me your loyalty is misplaced. I'm sure John promised you the world, but he can't deliver. I can."

"No offence but there is nothing that I want from you, apart from maybe a little personal space."

"And you're funny." Ted said, closing the gap further making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Jennifer. There you are." Cameron said walking up to her side that was not invaded by Ted. "I was getting worried that you had forgotten about our deal." He added before looking from Jennifer to Ted adding. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Just as Jennifer replied. "Not at all." Ted Jr said.

"As a matter of fact you are."

"How rude of me." Cam said. "I'm Colonel Mitchell." He said holding out a hand, which Ted reluctantly took.

"Theodore Williams the second." Ted said.

"Quite a mouthful Theo." Cam said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse us I have been promised a dance with this lovely lady." Not giving anyone a chance to answer he pulled Jennifer towards the dance floor, oblivious to the glare Ted Jr was sending his way.

"Thank you." Jennifer said when she was sure they were a safe distance from Ted Jr.

"Not a problem." Cam smiled. "So what happened to Sheppard?"

"He was dragged off by some senators." Jennifer explained, suddenly noticing that they were entering the dance area. "Where are we going?"

"To dance."

"Ted isn't looking anymore." Jennifer pointed out.

"I know." Cam said guiding her into the middle.

"So there's no need to go through this."

"Sure there is." Cam said. "For one it would boost my reputation to be seen dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room."

"You mean it would make General Landry believe that you weren't trying to hit on Carolyn."

"So young yet so cynical." Cam said as they started to dance. "Can't I just want to dance with you?"

"You don't know me." Jennifer pointed out.

"Not true." Cameron smiled.

"In the last year we have spent a mere week in the same galaxy." Jennifer pointed out.

"You are a medical doctor, who skipped three grades and finished your bachelors before the age of eighteen." Cam started.

"You read my file?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but not in a stalker way." Cam assured her. "But to keep you relaxed I will stick to information not contained in your file." He continued as he spun her round. "You are from Chippewa Falls and are close to your dad. You love coffee, you hate heights. You work far too hard and your idea of a perfect evening would be to curl up in front of a warm fire and read a book, while your worse evening would be being surrounded by strangers, having to make small talk. Kinda like tonight."

"How can you know that?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Normally I wouldn't say as women prefer a man of mystery, but seeing you are looking at me like I am a stalker I will reveal my secrets." He started as she spun her again. "You drank four cups of coffee at breakfast, not even Sam does that. Sam mentioned the fact she got stuck in a hole with two people who hate heights. Sheppard got you to come to this by promising that you'd spend time with your dad. Chippewa Falls is in fact in your file. Last night you fell to sleep in front of the Wizard of Oz, suggesting you don't get enough sleep. Also last night you tried to get out of movie night by using the book excuse. You skipped grades and probably missed out on a lot of the mass teen socialising and instead found comfort in books, something that you still prefer. And seeing you are the most beautiful woman in this room you look damn uncomfortable at all the looks you are getting."

"That's quite a trick Sherlock." Jennifer commented, hoping the lighting was such that Cam would not notice her blush.

"Elementary my dear Watson."

"You do know he never said that in the books?"

"I do now." Cameron said. "So you see I do know you. Now I admit the level of knowledge is slightly unfair, so if there is anything you want to ask." He offered as Jennifer jumped in.

"You are from Kansas and were really fond of your grandmother and think you can cook her Macaroons."

"Wait what do you mean think? What has Sam told you? Because you really shouldn't listen to her, she is wired wrong when it comes to Macaroons. Are you one of them?"

"One of what?"

"Macaroon haters."

"I love Macaroons. I can't make them, but then again I can't cook anything."

"Then I will treat you to some of mine." Cam said. "And mine are damn good, unless you are Sam."

"I look forward to them." Jennifer smiled.

"So what else has Sam mentioned?"

"That would be telling." Jennifer replied. "Although, there is something I'm curious about."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there." Cam said guessing where the conversation was going. "I do not always loose my pants."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Doc, I'm so sorry." A harassed looking John said as he sat down next to her.

"It's ok." Jennifer assured him.

"No it's not."

"Nah it really is." Cam chipped in. "You basically ran interference for me."

"As long as someone gained from this. Where is everyone?" Sheppard asked.

"Daniel and Vala are dancing, again, man is he going to gripe tomorrow about sore feet. And Carolyn is entertaining some IOA committee members."

"Fun." Sheppard commented.

"She kinda looks like she is enjoying it." Cam said pointing towards the doctor. "She has been at it for hours."

"So you've been dumped for the IOA?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, but your date has been kind enough to keep me company."

"Again doc I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Jennifer assured him. "Was it a productive meeting?"

"No. It was worse than the last IOA inspection."

"That bad?" Cam chuckled.

"Yes." John said as he noticed a figure lurking at the bar glaring at the table. "Have I missed something?" John asked nodding towards Ted Jr?

"Theo over there wanted to steal Jennifer away from you." Cam said.

"Sorry." John winced.

"It's ok, Cam came to the rescue."

"Rescue is a bit strong. More like mutual salvation." Cam said. "I mean if you had ridden off into the sunset with Theo I would have had to talk to some of those IOA goons."

"You have avoided them all night?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah." Cam smiled as Daniel and Vala returned to the table, Daniel looking worse for wear.

"Isn't this fun?" Vala asked. Noticing the look John was directing at Vala Cam said.

"I put it down to cultural differences."

"Or insanity." Daniel added.

"You're just grumpy that you let the team down with your dancing."

"If I had been allowed to lead it would have been fine." Daniel pointed out.

"So have you had enough fun for one evening?" John asked Jennifer hopefully.

"Yes." Jennifer replied.

"Anyone want to come back with us?"

"Want, yes. Can, no." Cam said. "I need to extract Carolyn from her fan club first. You guys go on, we'll take the second car with Vala and Daniel."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah. But if I were you I'd leave right now. Theo is heading this way."

"Thanks." John said immediately standing, Jennifer mirroring his move.

"Thank you for everything." Jennifer said to Cam, causing a confused frown to cross John's, Vala's and Daniel's faces.

"Not a problem." Cam assured her. "Seriously though, run now." He added as Theo continued to approach.

Not needing a second invitation John and Jennifer headed to the nearest exit. Leaving the room in record time. As soon as they were outside John signalled the car as the cold air and wind hit Jennifer who shivered. Looking over at her John whipped off his jacket and offered it to her.

"I'll be ok." Jennifer said.

"Doc, I am already wearing several layers more than you. Please take it." Too cold to argue Jennifer put the jacket on, comforted as the warm fabric covered her bare skin.

"Thanks." Jennifer said as the car pulled up in front of them. Again as soon as she got in Jennifer put the seatbelt on, this time John did the same without comment.

"Once again, I'm so sorry." John said.

"It's ok." Jennifer assured him, trying to move the jacket slightly.

"No it's not. And I will make this up to you." John assured her as Jennifer realised something familiar was sitting in the jacket pocket.

"You brought a nine mil with you?"

"Do you have any idea how often these things go wrong?" John argued as the car drove off. "And that's not even counting on your luck showing up."

"Thanks." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Sheppard smiled. "Seriously though thanks for tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Jennifer asked, curious about what he would offer.

"Haven't thought that far ahead to be honest, but I'm working on it." John replied as the car suddenly swerved, then lurched as the tyres screeched. Moments later it flew off the road, before landing with a jolt and rolling over and over and over.

When John came to he knew something was wrong and not just because the ground seemed to be in the wrong place. Ignoring the shooting pain in his head he opened his eyes and looked round. Despite the gloom it didn't take him long to realise that the car was on its side. He found himself suspended above the ground, held in by his seatbelt. Looking down he saw that Jennifer was still strapped into the driver's side seat that was next to the ground. What concerned him was that Jennifer appeared not to be moving.

"Doc." He called as he fumbled with his seatbelt. When she didn't answer he intensified his efforts on undoing the belt. When it finally released gravity took over and he dropped down, almost landing on her. Careful to not move her he felt for a pulse whilst calling to her again. Relieved when he felt a slow but steady throbbing under his finger he called to her once more, trying to ignore all of the background noises, which seemed to be getting louder.

As Jennifer began to come round she groaned softly, helping John to block out the other noises and focus on Jennifer.

"Careful doc. Don't move." He instructed as she opened her eyes, before quickly shutting them again.

"Colonel?" Jennifer half slurred. "What happened?"

"Car crash." John said. "Can you feel your legs, toes, hands?"

"Ummm yeah." Jennifer said as she attempted to unbuckle herself. "Told you seatbelts were good."

"There will be plenty of time to gloat later. Right now we need get out of here." John said.

"Yes you do." A voice from above said. "The doctor first."

John immediately turned his head, the movement causing a wave of dizziness to traverse his head. That was quickly displaced by the concern that accompanies looking down the barrels of two guns.

"She's hurt." John said.

"You'll both be dead if you don't come out now." The man replied.

"I'm ok." Jennifer assured John, although her paleness told a different story.

Reluctantly John helped free her before helping her slowly stand on what remained of the driver's side window. Grimacing from pain Jennifer tried to climb out of the rear passenger side window, roughly helped by one of the men with guns. As she disappeared from view John made his own way out of the car, not receiving any help allowing him to pick up a large shard of glass. As soon as he was out he was instructed to stand to one side, away from Jennifer.

Now he was outside the car and under the illumination of the headlights of, he presumed, their would be kidnappers' car, he could see there were three men, two standing near them and one approaching from another car. Just beyond the bonnet of their crashed car lay the unmoving and obviously dead body of their driver.

"I said I needed her alive." The approaching man called.

"She is." One of the others answered.

"Unlike you two I also need her capable of using her brain." The approaching man added as he walked towards Jennifer. "I apologise for your treatment doctor. I assure you that if you cooperate you will be treated well." As he stopped in front of her his mood suddenly changed and he roughly grabbed her face. "This isn't her." He said irately.

"It must be." The man nearest Sheppard said. "We followed your directions."

"Apparently not." The seething man said. Turning back to Jennifer he asked. "Where is she?"

Stunned, shaken and concussed Jennifer just looked at the man blankly earning her a swift blow that sent her to the ground.

"Kill them both." Jennifer heard the man order. "They've seen too much." Still dazed Jennifer heard scuffling sounds and a few groans followed by thuds moments before a gun shot sounded. She then heard footsteps crunch over the crisp leaves and branches on the floor. Footsteps that seemed to be heading away from her. Forcing her eyes open she saw two of the men lying unmoving on the ground, then next to them, also on the floor, Sheppard.

"A valiant effort." The man who had addressed Jennifer commented as he reached Sheppard. "But in vain." He added as he aimed his gun at Sheppard's chest. Moments later five shots echoed round the area.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

As the gunshots echoed into silence Jennifer stared in shock at the scene in front of her. But her senses took in what surrounded her as if it were a dream. Staring down her outstretched still arm she saw the two men that John had taken out lying on the ground. She saw John lying motionless and next to him on the ground, unmoving, she saw the third man.

As realisation dawned she dropped the gun that she was holding in an almost vice like grip and scrambled towards John. As she reached him the first thing she noticed was his colour. His face was deathly pale, whilst his chest was crimson.

"Hang in there John." Jennifer said as she tried to stem the bleeding, whilst wildly scanning round for any sign of help. She was not sure how long she worked on John before another car came screeching to a stop.

Focused on John she did not spare herself a look round, instead as she worked she listened to yet more footsteps approach. As the pace of the footsteps suddenly picked up her heart jumped with relief as she heard a familiar voice.

"Jennifer?" Cam called.

"He's been shot. We have to get him to an infirmary, he needs surgery." Jennifer called back with out looking round.

"Lam get over here." Cameron barked as he pulled out his phone whilst simultaneously scanning the area for further threats.

"What's happened?" Carolyn asked as she hurried towards Cam. Before the Colonel had had a chance to answer Carolyn saw John and Jennifer and rushed towards them ordering Cameron as she went.

"Get an emergency beam out now."

"Working on it." Cameron assured her as he made contact with the Apollo.

As soon as they were beamed to the SGC infirmary Carolyn disappeared to get changed into scrubs as Jennifer continued apply pressure to the wound, silently pleading with the unconscious John to hang on. Just as she was wondering where Carolyn had disappeared to she saw the doctor reappear with two other doctors and nurses. They rushed to John's side and in a fluid movement started to roll him towards the OR, Jennifer maintaining her death grip on the wound. As the gurney came to a stop in the OR Carolyn looked up at Jennifer and firmly said.

"I have this." But Jennifer remained still. "Jennifer you need to go now." Carolyn instructed, nodding an unsaid command to a nurse who gripped Jennifer's arm and tugged her out of the OR. As the nurse led her to a spare bed in the infirmary she caught sight of General Landry entering the infirmary. Immediately brushing off the nurse she headed towards the General. Seeing her head caked with blood, contrasting her pale face he met her with an expression of concern and surprise. Before he could say anything Jennifer said.

"They were after me, but not me. It was mistaken identity, but they were after a doctor."

"Slow down doctor." The General said trying to encourage Jennifer to sit before she collapsed. "Take a deep breath and start again. Who were they after?"

"A doctor, they thought it was me, but when the third man saw my face he knew it wasn't me he was after." Jennifer said, still leaving Landry feeling lost, but at least with a sense he was starting to follow.

"Ok, I'll look into that. For now why don't you let my medical team stop that head wound bleeding?" Not giving Jennifer the chance to argue he beckoned the nurse back over before he faded into the background watching with concern as he waited for news on Sheppard.

-00-

"Sir." Cam greeted Landry as he walked into the infirmary an hour later. "Any news on Sheppard?"

"He's still in surgery. Please tell me you have something?" Landry said as Mitchell entered the infirmary.

"Nothing useful." Cam said. "Agent Barrett has taken control of the scene and is getting an ID on the three bodies. So far nothing has been flagged. Daniel has stayed topside to help, Vala's with him. Right now it looks like Jennifer is our best bet for intel." Cam said, the use of Jennifer's first name causing Landry to raise a surprised eyebrow. Not dwelling on it though the General said.

"Dr Keller mentioned that whoever they were they were after a doctor."

"But not her?" Cam guessed.

"Seems like the attack was a case of mistaken identity. But if they were after a doctor..."

"It could have be Lam or Sam." Cameron said.

"Maybe others. Get Barrett to look at the guest list. In the mean time Carolyn is confined to the base. And as soon as Colonel Carter is within range I want her down here as well." Noticing the look that Cameron was giving him he added. "I don't care what either of them think. Right now their safety is my priority."

Instead of responding Cam nodded towards Jennifer who had been left unattended by the nurse. Understanding the gesture Landry followed the Colonel to the doctor's bedside.

"Hey." Cam said walking towards Jennifer. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Jennifer lied. "Sheppard?"

"Still in surgery." Cam said moments before Landry asked.

"You feel up to telling us exactly what happened?"

"Ok." Jennifer said, her voice much more timid than it had been when she had told Landry about a doctor being the target. "We were driving back and the car suddenly swerved. I remember rolling, but I must have hit my head. The next thing I remember was Colonel Sheppard trying to wake me. And then a man said he was to hand me over."

"They ask for you by name?" Landry questioned.

"No title. They said something like 'hand the doctor over'." Jennifer clarified before moving on in a more distant voice. "I was pulled from the car and made to stand to one side. Sheppard was sent somewhere else. Then a third man came and said I was the wrong one."

"Jennifer." Cam said taking hold of one of her hands. "Did they ever name who they were after?"

"No. He asked where she was though."

"She?" Cam asked. Jennifer nodded then continued.

"He got angry when I couldn't tell him. He hit me and I fell to the ground. Then there was a fight. I didn't see it though. Sheppard must have attacked them. Then there was gun fire. You saw the result."

"Any clue about why they wanted a doctor?" Landry asked causing Jennifer to wearily shake her head.

"How about any comment or remark that might indicate who they were working for?" Landry pressed.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Landry assured her. "Did they know or recognise Col-"

"What are you doing?" Carolyn demanded as she appeared behind Cameron and Landry.

"How's Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer asked.

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, but we managed to repair the damage." Carolyn assured her before turning her ire back to Landry and Cam. "Why are you two interrogating my patient?"

"We're not interrogating her." Cam said. "We are just trying to figure out what happened."

"Right now she needs rest." Lam said.

"Fine, but please could I see you in my office?" Landry said, knowing better than to argue.

"Give me twenty minutes." Carolyn said before walking off.

"We'll keep you posted." Cam told Jennifer as the two men left the infirmary.

"Good luck telling her about the confinement." Cameron said to Landry as he threw a glance back to Carolyn.

"Why are you wishing me luck, you'll be there too." Landry said leaving the Colonel in his wake.

-00-

When Carolyn finally knocked on Landry's door he threw her a smile and invited her in. As she took a seat next to Cam the General asked.

"How are the patients?"

"Since twenty minutes ago? No change. So what did you want to see me about?"

"You talk to Jennifer about what happened?" Cam asked.

"No. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah. It turns out she was the victim of a mistaken identity."

"Who did they think she was?" Carolyn asked.

"We're not sure exactly. But we are sure they were after a doctor. A doctor who was at or meant to be at the formal." Landry said.

"You think me?"

"You're on the short list." Cam said.

"With how many others?"

"Currently it's just you and Sam."

"Which is why I am confining you to base." Landry stepped in. "When Colonel Carter returns she will also be confined." Before Carolyn could argue the General's phone rang. He picked up the handset and after a few sentences he handed it to Carolyn. "It's the infirmary." He said causing her to jump up. After a few moments when Carolyn seemed to be interrogating the person on the other end she placed the handset down and said.

"Jennifer is missing."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Missing?" Cameron asked.

"She is not in the infirmary." Carolyn explained.

"Why not?" Cam followed up before Landry could speak.

"From what I could tell she just wandered out. If we're done I'm going to find out exactly what happened."

"Go." Landry said. "But remember you are not to leave the base." He added, if Carolyn said anything in response he didn't hear it.

"I know you could do with some rest but I'd like you to take charge of finding our missing doctor." Landry said to Cam.

"I'm on it." He assured the General before leaving the office. Once outside he headed straight for Jennifer's quarters. Having arrived he gently knocked on the door and waited. Getting no response he knocked again and placed an ear to the door, hoping to hear a sign of life. When he heard running water he called her name and cracked the door open. Once again receiving no response he poked his head round the door and saw no one.

Entering the quarters and shutting the door behind him he looked round the room finally focusing on the sound of running water behind another closed door. Walking towards that door he briefly paused to pick up Jennifer's blood stained dress that had been thrown to the ground. Placing it on a chair he continued towards the bathroom door. Stopping outside it he knocked and called her name. Rather than being met by just the background noise of running water, this time he got a response of the water being turned off, followed by a timid voice calling.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, it's me." Cameron replied. "You ok in there?" He asked. Instead of answering Jennifer questioned.

"Is Colonel Sheppard-"

"He's fine." Cam assured her. "It's you we're worried about."

"Why?"

"You disappeared from the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, although her voice sounded distant.

"You want to come out here so we can talk?" He suggested, preferring not to have the conversation through a door. Although Jennifer did not speak a response he heard shuffling sounds on the other side of the door suggesting that Jennifer was in the process of coming out.

He took a couple of steps away from the door to give her room when she emerged and then waited patiently for the door to open. When it finally did he found it hard to believe the person standing before him was the same he had been dancing with a few hours ago. Wearing just a bathrobe, her damp hair clung to her bruised, weary looking face.

"So you didn't like the SGC infirmary?" Cam asked.

"I just needed a shower."

"I figured." Cam said. "But you know I'll need to take you back?" When Jennifer silently nodded he said. "I'll wait outside while you get dressed." He looked at her one more time before leaving the room. Once outside he shut the door and waited. After a few minutes he started to pace, ignoring the looks he was getting from the SGC staff who were surprised to see the Colonel pacing in dishevelled dress blues. As time ticked by he began to grow concerned until finally he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in." He said, gently pushing the door open, revealing Jennifer sitting on the bed in tracksuit trousers and a t-shirt.

"Cam?" She asked, apparently surprised to see him.

"Yeah, remember I said I was going to take you back to the infirmary?"

"Is Sheppard-"

"He's ok." Cam said, walking up to the bed and sitting next to her, wondering if she had a concussion. "How about you?"

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded.

"Right." Cam said as he looked down and saw Jennifer's left wrist was swollen. "What happened?" He asked pointing to the joint.

"Don't know. Must have happened in the crash."

"Did anyone look at it?"

"No just the head." Jennifer replied, as she rested her head against Cam's chest, momentarily throwing the Colonel off his stride. Quickly recovering her wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Well when we go back we'll get you looked at properly. But no running off this time, Carolyn's in a bad mood as it is." When Jennifer did not respond he looked down and realised she was sleeping. He debated waking her, but instead chose to lift her up and carry her to the infirmary.

-00-

As soon as Cam walked into the infirmary carrying the slumbering doctor, Carolyn jumped up and directed him to place her on a gurney.

"She was in her quarters." Cam said as he carefully placed Jennifer down. "She was fairly out of it. But she seemed to be in a bit of pain and although I'm no doctor, her wrist doesn't look right."

"Ok, thanks." Carolyn said as she started to examine Jennifer. When she noticed that Cam was lingering she briefly looked up and said. "I have this. You can go."

"Right." Cam said backing away.

When Carolyn drew back the curtain half an hour later she was surprised to see Cameron still loitering.

"How is she?"

"Ok."

"Ok in a good way, or ok in a bad way?"

Indicating they should talk privately Carolyn walked into her office and waited for Cam to enter and shut the door.

"She woke up shortly after you brought her in and I'm concerned about how disassociated she was when she woke up."

"Disassociated?" Cam questioned.

"I'm not sure she was completely aware where she was." Carolyn explained.

"From a concussion?"

"No. I don't think so. I think she is suffering from shock. I've told my staff to keep an eye on her but if you find her roaming the corridors..."

"I'll bring her straight back." Cam assured her.

"You were right about the wrist as well. My guess is a crack. I've splinted it up for now and will get an x-ray tomorrow when she wakes. It looks like in all the confusion over no one actually gave her a proper check up, just stitched the head wound."

"Well at least she is where she should be now." Cam said sensing Carolyn was on a short fuse. "How's Sheppard?"

"All signs are good so far. But his recovery is going to take a while. And if you're wanting to talk to him it will probably be a couple more days before the drugs have worn off enough to for him to speak clearly."

"So things are looking up." Cam said optimistically. "You should try to get some sleep."

"As should you." Carolyn pointed out.

"Yes, but for now I think the General has other plans." Cam replied leaving the office. As he walked through the infirmary he stopped by Jennifer's bed and looked at her carefully before heading towards Landry's office.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

The following morning Cameron was still awake and at his desk going through the files. Looking up at his wall clock he groaned when he realised how little progress he had made over the last four hours. Opening his desk drawer he located a familiar bag of his emergency supplies and smiled. Pulling the bag from the drawer he placed it on his desk before rolling his neck and stretching his back. He looked down at the file again before giving up and shutting it. Placing the file in the desk he stood and picked up the small brown bag and left his office.

Entering the infirmary he headed straight to Jennifer, who was sound asleep. Carefully and quietly he placed the small brown paper bag on the stand by the side of her bed and retreated. He had just made it to the door when a bemused voice said.

"Something I can do for you Colonel." The sound causing him to spin round and face Carolyn.

"Doctor. Didn't see you there."

"So I guessed." Carolyn replied.

"How she doing?"

"She slept right through which is good."

"And you?"

"Not so much on the sleep front. But judging on how you look a bit more than you." Carolyn said. "Any news?"

"Nothing so far. But we'll find out who's behind this." Cam assured her. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to grab a shower before Daniel reports in."

"That is one of your better plans." Carolyn said, causing Cam to raise his arm and sniff. Wearily smiling at the Colonel she added. " Don't you want to leave a message to go with the suspicious brown bag?"

"Nah. She'll know who they're from." Cam said leaving the room and heading to a shower.

-00-

Twenty minutes later Cameron was just beginning to feel human again when he knocked on Landry's door. Suddenly he felt his energy start to drain.

"Come in Colonel." Landry said wearily.

"Something wrong?" Cam asked.

"Yes. The Daedalus has run into difficulty and needs assistance. The Apollo is finishing its restocking then has the go ahead to depart."

"So we are loosing all transport support."

"Yes." Landry said as he phone started to ring. Picking up the receiver he listened for a moment before ordering the call to be put through. He then hit a button on the keypad, placing the call on speaker phone. A moment later Daniel's voice was filling the small office.

"The good news is we have found something." The archeologist said, his voice displaying the same tiredness as everyone felt.

"What?" Landry questioned.

"We located the motel room belonging to one of the attackers."

"And?" Cam prompted.

"We've found the plans but it's probably best you get down here." Daniel said as Cam pressed the mute button and asked.

"How long do we have?" Cameron asked.

"The Apollo is due to leave orbit in one hour. Do what you can before then."

"Yes Sir." Cam said unmuting the phone and confirming to Daniel he was on his way.

-000-

"So what do you have?" Cam asked entering the small motel room.

"Hey." Daniel greeted turning round, the bags under his eyes revealing his tiredness. "We found the plans."

"You said that on the phone." Cam pointed out.

"Sorry, long night." Daniel said. "You better come and look over here." He added as he led Cam to the far side of the room towards the bathroom door. Before they made it though Agent Barrett, who sat at a small desk beckoned them over.

"Colonel, I have something." Barrett said without looking up from the laptop he was typing on. "I have managed to get through some of the encryption and know who the target was."

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Dr Lam." Barrett said still without looking up. "But I still don't know why or who's behind it. We are tracing a large money transfer though."

"You sure Carolyn was the target?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, through the first level of encryption I found her personal file and the contract for her capture. There is some more hidden in here, but it has a higher level of encryption and will take a while to get through."

"You report this yet?" Cam asked.

"No, I have only just got in." Barrett answered.

"Ok, I'll phone it in." The Colonel offered.

"Before you do, you should look at this." Daniel said, leading Cam through to the bathroom, where Vala was staring at a wall. "As soon as I found it, I thought you'd want to see it." Cam stood next to Vala and stared at the wall.

"Is that-"

"That's why we wanted you here." Daniel said. "We weren't sure if we were imagining it."

"If you were, I am as well." Cam said continuing to stare at the image that had been painted on the wall. "Any indication that this guy was one of ours?"

"Not so far." Daniel said.

"Then why is he doodling a symbol that up until now we have only seen off-world?" Cam asked.

"No idea."

"You got pictures?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll check them out back at base."

"We're not staying?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Nope, we are loosing the Apollo. Landry wants us back before we have to take the slow train back."

-00-

"Carolyn." Landry said stepping into the small office and shutting the door.

"Something wrong?" She asked looking up from a report.

"I have just heard from Colonel Mitchell. They managed to get past the encryption on the laptop they found."

"And?"

"You were the target."

"Why?"

"We don't know that yet." The General apologised. For a moment both remained silent before Carolyn exclaimed.

"Mom. If they were prepared to kill Colonel Sheppard and Jennifer they could go aft-"

"Carolyn." Landry interrupted, placing two comforting hands on her arms. "I have already arranged for your mother to be moved to a safe house. And before you ask she doesn't know that you are involved."

"So she blames you?"

"It's a habit that's hard to break." Landry shrugged. "But I did promise you'd call her and let her know you are ok."

"Thanks."

"I know it's hard, but try to get some rest and remember that none of this is your fault." Landry said, wishing he could do more to support and protect his daughter. "Go phone your mom."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Christmas! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Colonel. Good to see you awake." Landry greeted as he and Cameron approached Sheppard's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." Sheppard replied trying to not move.

"Funny that." Cam commented.

"Keller ok?" Sheppard asked ignoring the sarcasm.

"A bit battered, but she's ok." Cameron assured John.

"So you got the guys behind this."

"No."

"Any progress?"

"We found out the target was Dr Lam." Cameron said. "Which for the record would have been easier if you'd left one of them alive to question."

"I did." Sheppard said, trying to ignore the pain. "You let one of them get away?"

"There were four of them?" Landry asked, surprised Jennifer had not mentioned it.

"No. Just three. But I only took out two of them before the third one shot me. I don't remember much after that."

"So you didn't shoot the third guy?" Cam asked.

"No gun. It was in my jacket, which Keller had." Sheppard said, trying to recall events.

"You're saying Dr Keller took out the third man?" Landry asked.

"No idea. As I said I don't remember much after I got shot." He said grimacing.

"Go talk to Dr Keller." Landry ordered Cam. "I'll finish up here."

-00-

"Hey." Cameron said as Jennifer opened the door to her quarters.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. And thanks for the macaroons."

"You like them?"

"They were great." Jennifer smiled.

"You're not just saying that?"

"No. I loved them." Jennifer assured the Colonel before asking. "So is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah. I've just come from the infirmary-"

"Is Colonel Sheppard ok?" Jennifer asked immediately fearing the worse.

"He's awake and talking." Cam assured her. "He told us his recollection. In particular the fact that he did not take down the third guy. So something you want to tell me?"

"The third man shot Sheppard who went down. He then went over to him and was going to fire another shot. I was wearing Sheppard's jacket and it had his nine mil in the pocket. I took aim and fired."

"Why didn't you tell us it was you?"

"I don't remember much after I got back to the SGC. I don't remember not telling you. I'm sorry if I mislead you."

"It's ok." Cam said, looking at her suspiciously. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with what happened. I know as a doctor it must have been hard for you."

"Pegasus has hardened me up." Jennifer shrugged.

"So you're ok?"

"I'm ok. Any news on who's behind this?" She asked, not giving Cam room to ask her any more questions.

"We know that Carolyn was the target, but we're still not sure why, or who is behind this. But now we know that they were not after you General Landry has given you permission to head home to your dad. The General Hammond will be in orbit in the next three hours and will beam you to Chippewa Falls."

"Really?" Jennifer asked, surprised it would be that easy.

"Really." Cam said as he pulled a card from his pocket. "If when you're with your dad you need or want to talk about anything, give me a call."

"That's not -" Jennifer started only for Cam to cut her off.

"It would make me fell better if you took the card."

"Ok. Thanks." Jennifer smiled hollowly before Cam left her alone.

Once outside the door Cam sighed, not sure what else he could do. Deciding he needed a sounding board he walked into Daniel's office only to find the archeologist was surrounded by Vala and Carolyn.

"Bad time?" He asked, to which Daniel immediately replied in the negative.

"How's Jennifer?" Carolyn asked.

"She says she's fine." Cam said.

"But?" Daniel asked.

"She looked as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine."

"What did you expect?" Carolyn asked. "She's a doctor not a soldier."

"Perhaps I should talk to her." Vala offered, causing both men to look at her suspiciously. "Need I remind you that when I was Qetesh I had to do things that still haunt me now. I think my experiences probably relate much more to what Jennifer is going through than either of yours."

"She has a point." Carolyn said.

"Yeah but it's Vala." Cam said.

"So?" Vala asked, clearly annoyed.

"You want to take this Daniel?" Cam suggested.

"What he means is that you and Jennifer are very different people and that although you may have common ground through some of your experiences, how you both handle them and how you'd express any problems that arose are very different. You see Jennifer is a very quiet, shy person, while you are...looking at me like I'm not going to win this argument."

"Very perceptive." Vala said, scowling at Daniel. "Now that is settled, I'll see you later."

-00-

"Hey." Vala said cracking open the door. "You mind if I come in?"

"No."

"Good." Vala commented as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. I mean I wasn't the one who was shot."

"So Colonel Sheppard is awake and talking." Vala commented. "He told us what happened and that you took out the third man." Vala paused waiting for Jennifer to comment, when she didn't she asked. "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About the fact you killed someone." Vala said before she winced. "Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Why not? It's accurate."

"Yes, but it is not like you struck him down for fun." Vala argued, wincing again. "What I mean you killed out of necessity. Although, it doesn't make it easy to live with, it makes it easier."

"My whole career has been based on saving people. I have killed Wraith, but I could rationalise that, but a human?"

"He gave up the right of being called human the second he tried to kill you both." Vala said. "Trust me when I say I know it is hard. When I was Qetesh I did things I never thought I would be capable of. Although, I was not in control and I had no choice and I was made to pay afterwards, the guilt never goes away. But at the end of the day you do what you have to in order survive. If you hadn't done it Colonel Sheppard and you would be dead."

"I took an oath to protect life." Jennifer said. "Two years ago I couldn't even shoot straight. But now...the thing that gets me is I didn't even hesitate. No debate, I just pulled the trigger."

"That is because it was the right thing to do."

"It doesn't feel that way now and now I..."

"And now you are afraid, but you are not sure what of. You don't know if you are more scared by the fact that if the situation happens you might shoot or you might freeze."

"If I shoot and kill again, what type of doctor does that make me? But if I freeze and someone I care about dies..."

"Jennifer, you have to trust in yourself. If the situation ever arises again you have to trust you will do the right thing." Vala said, before leaving Jennifer alone to consider her words.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Welcome back Colonel, Teal'c. Colonel I appreciate you sitting out the rescue mission." Landry said as he walked to his seat in the briefing room.

"The Hammond has a good crew, they can handle the mission without me." Sam shrugged. Landry nodded his thanks then looked round the table and said.

"Tell me you have something that will put an end to this."

"We have something." Barrett announced over the speaker phone. "We managed to trace the money to an account and then trace that account to someone on our radar."

"And?" Landry prompted when Barrett fell silent.

"We conducted simultaneous raids at all known locations and found several records. I've just sent the most relevant over to you."

"Give us a minute." Landry ordered as he signaled Daniel to project the information on the plasma screen. As he scanned the information realisation dawned and he asked. "They wanted Carolyn to recreate the Prior Plague?"

"In part." Barrett said. "Go to the bottom of the report." Again silence filled the room as Daniel navigated down the report. The silence was finally broken by Cam exclaiming.

"Ahh crap."

"What?" Vala asked, not noticing the trigger for his outburst.

"Then want to splice it with Michael's modified Hoffan virus." Cam explained.

"For those of you who don't read every mission report that comes across my desk, a race from the Pegasus galaxy called the Hoffans created a virus to counteract the Wraith." Landry explained when he saw all the blank looks. "That was then modified by Michael."

"Michael?" Vala asked.

"For now just know they want to take one virus and combine it with another." Cameron said, wanting to move the conversation on.

"And it will have very bad consequences." Sam said.

"Who on our side knows about the Hoffan virus?" Daniel asked.

"Drs Beckett and Keller are the experts." Sam listed.

"So Jennifer could still be a target?" Daniel went on.

"Based on what we found so far this was a two stage process. Stage one was to get what they needed from Dr Lam, then when Beckett or Keller were back on Earth take them." Barrett explained.

"Something doesn't make sense." Daniel said. "Why not take Jennifer when they had the chance? I mean they were trying to kill her."

"The team who carried out the kidnapping attempt were mercenaries. Their mission was to secure Dr Lam, they did not know about Dr Keller." Barrett said. "We think that the people behind this had no idea Dr Keller was back on Earth."

"Which means when they do she'll become a target." Cam concluded

"We think she already is." Barrett said. "We have an email reporting the fact that Dr Keller is back on Earth and was involved in the incident."

"And we sent her unprotected to Chippewa Falls." Cam said angrily.

"I would advise you put her in protective custody as soon as possible." Barrett said.

"Easier said than done." Landry commented. "Due to two separate incidents we currently have no ships stationed above Earth."

"I guess we fly the old fashioned way then." Cam said.

"Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c, go and secure Dr Keller and her father." Landry ordered.

"What about Dr Lam?" Sam asked.

"The base is as secured as we can get, for now she is safe." Landry said. "Daniel, Vala, I want you to assist Barrett in getting to the bottom of this. That will be all." He added before leaving the room.

"You heard the man, let's move out." Cam said.

-00-

"Ronon, Teyla, Dr McKay, Major Lorne. Thank you for coming so quickly, please take a seat." Woolsey greeted. McKay was going to point out how busy he was, but when he saw the expression on the bureaucrat's face he thought better of it and sat down. "As you are probably aware I have just had my routine check in with Earth."

"What happened?" McKay asked jumping to conclusions.

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr Keller were ambushed."

"They've been kidnapped?" McKay asked.

"No. They fought off the attackers, but the Colonel was shot and required surgery. He is currently recovering in the SGC infirmary."

"And Jennifer?" McKay asked.

"Dr Keller suffered relatively minor injuries from the car crash."

"Car crash?" McKay interrupted again.

"During the ambush." Woolsey explained before going on. "She was subsequently released and beamed to Chippewa Falls."

"So they caught the people behind this?" Rodney chipped in again.

"No."

"Then why is she not being protected?" Ronon asked.

"At the time it was believed that Dr Keller was not the target."

"At the time?" Ronon growled, sensing where the conversation was going.

"After she was beamed to Chippewa Falls new evidence emerged which suggested that she was a secondary target."

"So beam her back." Rodney suggested.

"Unfortunately it is not that simple. After she was beamed the Apollo was dispatched on an urgent rescue mission. Currently there are no ships in orbit above Earth. Colonels Mitchell and Carter along with Teal'c are heading to Chippewa Falls in order to move Dr Keller and her father to a safe house."

"A safe house? With her luck she should be move to Fort Knox." McKay said.

"That may be, but until there is a ship back in orbit a safe house will have to do." Woolsey said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Teyla asked.

"General Landry seemed confident that they had everything under control."

"Why does that not inspire confidence?" McKay asked.

"You want us to just sit here?" Ronon asked.

"General Landry believes he has everything under control." Woolsey repeated carefully.

"But you disagree?" Teyla asked.

"It is not my place to second guess the General." Woolsey said. "It is, however, my job to follow the advice of my senior team."

"Since when have you done tha- oww. What was that for?" McKay asked as Lorne kicked him.

"Sorry, cramp." The Major lied.

"So does anyone have anything they feel I should know?"

"Yes. Dr Keller has very specific protection needs." Lorne said. "And we are the experts."

"Your argument is compelling, but I can't send you to Earth." Woolsey said. "Well, that is to say I can't send all of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

Hearing the door bell ring Jennifer's father sighed, put down his crossword and walked over to the door. As he opened it and saw three strangers he asked.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr Keller?" One of the men in the trio questioned.

"Yes." Jennifer's father responded causing the man opposite him to remove his sunglasses and say.

"I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell, this is Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Is Jennifer here?"

"Don't suppose you have any identification with you?" The elder Keller asked suspiciously.

"Of course." The woman of the group answered handing over a wallet. Jennifer's father looked at the ID then at the woman before looking back at the ID. Eventually he passed it back as the man asked.

"So is Jennifer here? She could vouch for us."

"No she's not."

"Where is she?" The man asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"She went down to the shops."

"Which are where?" The man pressed.

"Is there a problem?" Jennifer's father asked, suddenly growing concerned by their interest in Jennifer.

"It's very important we find Jennifer." The woman answered. "We really need to see her."

"A couple of miles that way." The elder Keller said, after a pause, pointing down the street.

"I'll go after her. You sort things out this end." The man who had spoken said turning and running.

"What's going on?" Jennifer's father asked.

"It could take a while to explain, but I will tell you everything on the way." The woman said.

"On the way where?"

"We need to take you to a secure location."

"What? Why? What about Jennifer?" The elder Keller asked, clearly getting spooked by the situation.

"We'll collect Jennifer as well, but right now we need you to come with us."

"Not until I know Jennifer is safe."

"If you wait you will be endangering your life. How would Jennifer feel if something happened to you? Right now the only thing you can do is come with us and trust us to look after Jennifer." The woman argued.

"How can I trust you? I don't know you."

"But Jennifer does." The woman countered. "Please come with us now." Reluctantly the elder Keller nodded and followed them to the car.

-00-

Jennifer sat at the back of the local diner sipping a coffee and trying to regain her energy. In hind sight she should have taken her father's car, but at the time she couldn't face getting back in a car and two miles was not that far. Not far, that was, when she was not still feeling the effects of a car crash and sleep deprivation. So instead she made it to the diner, the diner she had spent her youth avoiding, and sat in a corner cubicle drinking coffee trying to ignore the stares that her bruised face and cast wrist were drawing.

Using her good arm she pulled out a cell phone and thumbed her way through the mainly empty address book to her father's entry. She moved her thumb to the call button where it hovered. Sighing she locked the phone and placed it on the table, deciding that she would make her own way back. She picked up her coffee cup only to find it empty. She looked over to the counter debating calling the waitress over for a refill, before changing her mind. Instead she took out some dollar bills and deposited them on the table. Sweeping up the phone she stood and walked out of the diner.

Outside in the warm midmorning sun, Jennifer paused and looked around, half tempted to walk back home. Instead she turned the other way and went to the small grocery store to pick up the supplies which had sparked her little trip. As she walked she remained oblivious to a stranger across the street catching sight of her and then changing direction to follow her.

Entering the grocery store she headed straight to the chilled cabinet and reached inside to get some milk when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to spin round.

"Cam?" Jennifer asked, surprised to see him.

"Hey." Cam said looking round.

"What's wrong?"

"We think you might be in danger. We need to go." He said taking her good hand and leading her out of the store, straight into the path of the stranger. Not expecting to see Jennifer accompanied by someone the man temporarily froze before moving his hand towards his gun. The pause was all that was needed for Cam to punch the man sending him sprawling to the floor.

"We need to move." Cam said breaking into a jog, pulling Jennifer along with him.

"What about my father?"

"Teal'c and Sam are looking after him." Cam assured her as he lead them down a side street.

"I thought they weren't after me." Jennifer said, trying to maintain Cam's pace.

"Long story." Cam said as he saw two other suspicious individuals heading their way, causing another change of direction and street.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"Working on that part." Cam called back as he pulled Jennifer down yet another street. "There we go." Cam said tugging Jennifer behind him. Jennifer looked round trying to see what he was getting excited about. She was just giving up on achieving enlightenment when she saw a motorbike.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"I know you hate bikes, but it is safer than being shot at." Cam said as they reached the bike. Lifting up a helmet he gave it to Jennifer and told her to put it on just as an irate man charged out of a building.

"Air Force, I'm commandeering this bike." Cam said pulling on his own helmet.

"You can't do thi-" the man started, but when he saw Cam's side arm exposed he felt significantly less brave and backed off.

"I'll bring it back." Cam assured him as he started the ignition. "Hold tight." Cam called back to Jennifer, although the advice was superfluous as the young doctor was already clinging to him. As Cam saw a man round the corner carrying a gun he hit the throttle and sped off to safety.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

When Sam and Teal'c heard the roar of an engine heading towards the house they both drew weapons and headed to the window. As Jennifer's father started to follow Sam ordered.

"Stay back until we know who it is." Reluctantly Jennifer's father sat back down and waited impatiently. As the noise got louder he commented.

"That sounds like a bike. Jennifer hates bikes."

"They may not have had a choice." Sam replied peering out of the window as the bike came into view. "That looks like Cam." She said relaxing.

"Indeed." Teal'c commented as Sam turned to look at Jennifer's father.

"Jennifer is there as well."

"Thank god." He said as he stood and headed to the door. He made it outside just as the bike came to a stop.

Still straddling the bike Cam took off the helmet and greeted the elder Keller before calling over his shoulder. "You can let go now." When Jennifer continued to cling he squeezed her good arm and said. "You can safely disembark now."

"Last time I thought that you started off again." Jennifer mumbled from under her helmet.

"Jennifer, it is not polite to squeeze to death some one who is trying to protect you." Jennifer's father said, causing her to whip her head up.

"Dad?" She asked slowly releasing her grip on Cam. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Confused, but fine. What about you?" He asked noticing she was looking a bit pale.

"Nothing a life time away from motorbikes won't fix."

"On the bright side, you seem fine about the guys with guns." Cam said.

"They were there?" Sam asked as she helped Jennifer off the bike and out of her helmet.

"Yep, hence the bike and the speedy getaway." Cam explained.

"Where exactly did you get the bike?" Jennifer's father asked.

"Adam Gibbons." Jennifer said.

"You stole his bike?" He asked surprised.

"Commandeered it." Cam corrected. "He'll get it back."

"Do one of you want to tell me what's going on?" Jennifer asked as she walked to her father.

"And me." Jennifer's father requested as he embraced her.

"We'd better go inside." Sam said.

-00-

"Ok, there is an organisation that would like to combine some of your and Dr Lam's research." Sam started when everyone was sitting down.

"Mine? But they tried to..." Jennifer started, but as she remembered her father was sitting next to her rephrased. "They didn't seem that interested in me a few days ago."

"That's because your run in was with a bunch of hired thugs. Their only concern was Carolyn. We think that those behind this did not know you were back. But you are and now they know, hence the attempt today." Cam explained.

"Wait a minute." Jennifer's father interrupted. "You told me you got banged up in a car crash. Now you're telling me that was a lie and you were attacked."

"I was in a car crash." Jennifer said, hating having to cover up the full truth.

"So where do the hired thugs fit into this?" Her father pressed.

"They kind of caused the crash."

"Why?"

"Because they thought I was someone else." Jennifer answered as the two Colonels looked on.

"But now they know you're you and want you?"

"Apparently so."

"Do you know who they are?"Jennifer's father asked, suddenly directing his attention towards the Colonels.

"We working on it." Cam said.

"But you know it is an organisation?" Jennifer's father probed.

"Yeah."

"Does this organisation have a name?"

"Probably." Cam replied.

"But you don't know or you can't tell me?"

"Yes." Cam said, frustrating the senior Keller, as Jennifer asked.

"But what exactly is it they are after? I mean our work is different."

"We think they are after information from you regarding Michael." Sam said, hoping that was all the information Jennifer would need.

"How do they know about Michael?" Jennifer asked as her brow scrunched in thought.

"That's the million dollar question." Cam said.

"But you're a doctor why would anyone want...are you creating biological weapons?" Jennifer's father asked eyes wide.

"Jennifer has been working on coming up with a cure to a potential threat." Sam said. "We believe the people behind this want to use the information Jennifer discovered about the threat."

"To do what?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Ok then what sort of threat?" The elder Keller asked changing his line of questioning.

"A serious threat." Sam answered.

"So there's a serious threat that Jennifer is working to stop but these other guys want to use Jennifer's knowledge to create a new threat?"

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"Why don't you just neutralise the source of the original threat?"

"It's complicated." Sam said. "I know this is a strange situation, but we have told you what we can."

"But when you have caught this group will Jennifer be safe?"

"Things will go back to how they were a couple of weeks ago." Sam said.

"And are you close to catching them?"

"We have our best people on it." Sam assured him.

"And until they are caught you have the pleasure of our company." Cam smiled. His words causing Teal'c to raise an eyebrow.

-00-

"You ok?" Sam asked Jennifer an hour later. "I can tell from your expression the answer is not yes."

"Just a headache. Probably a result of being scared to death on the back of a wheeled death trap." Jennifer said shutting her eyes.

"Actually it was probably from wearing a badly fitting helmet." Cam said. When Jennifer looked at him sceptically he said. "A badly fitting helmet will cause headaches from pressure points and back pain through the centre of gravity being off set, not to mention the risk of it coming off in an accident and leading to death or serious injury." Seeing the look Jennifer was giving him he added. "Standard safety warning in most bike shops."

"You didn't think of mentioning this before you got me on the bike?"

"You were reluctant enough as it was, besides to get a perfect helmet takes hours." Cam said.

"There is no need to make fun of me." Jennifer replied.

"I'm not." Cam protested. "To tell for sure you really need to wear it for at least a couple of hours. I remember my first Arai took six hours to buy. Now that was a great helmet." As he reminisced Jennifer looked to Sam.

"He's telling the truth." Sam assured her.

"You're both crazy." Jennifer scowled as Sam's mobile rang. Excusing herself she left the room to take the call in private.

"So what do we do now?" Jennifer asked Cam.

"Landry is trying to arrange something more permanent. But as it stands only the five of us and Landry know we are here so for now we wait. No need to look quite so upset about that prospect, no matter what lies Sam has spread I'm not that bad."

"Most of the time." Sam chipped in as she re-entered the room. "That was General Landry, we have a couple more joining us."

"Daniel and Vala?" Cam guessed.

"Nope. Woolsey insisted on sending a couple from his side."

"Please not McKay, I haven't got any lemons on me." Cam joked.

"No, not McKay." Sam reassured him. "Major Lorne and Ronon."

"Lorne?" Cam questioned. "He used to work where we work before he moved to where she works." He recalled, trying to keep his statement lacking any detail.

"How come they've been able to come?" Jennifer asked.

"Apparently Woolsey was compelled to follow recommendations from the senior staff." Sam said. "It sounds like the only condition was it could only be two."

"So why those two?" Cam asked.

"They volunteered and had the best reasons." Sam shrugged.

"Which were?"

"Most experience of protecting Jennifer."

"What does that mean?" Jennifer's father asked. "Why do you need protection?"

"They're just over protective." Jennifer said, not wanting to confess to her father just how bad her luck was.

"So when are they joining us?" Cam asked, hoping to take the heat off Jennifer.

"If all goes to plan within the hour."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Hey doc." Lorne said walking towards Jennifer having arrived at the safe house. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a moment before drawing her into a hug. Oblivious to the glare that Jennifer's father was sending him he asked. "How're you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"You sure?" He asked pulling away.

"I'm sure."

"Really? Cos you look like crap." Lorne added as he hugged her again, this time the action also drawing a raised eyebrow from Cam.

"I'm fine." Jennifer mumbled into his shoulder.

"Good, because we come bearing gifts. Assuming Ronon has not eaten them." He smiled pulling away again as Jennifer's brow furrowed in confusion. Looking past Lorne's shoulder Jennifer saw Ronon lingering in the doorway carrying several pizza boxes and a cup of coffee, which seemed to hypnotise Jennifer.

"Doc." Ronon greeted.

"Ronon." Jennifer replied, her eyes still transfixed on the coffee. Shaking his head Lorne approached the Satedan and relieved him of the coffee before offering it to Jennifer.

"Ronon." Teal'c greeted the Satedan bowing his head slightly.

"Teal'c." Ronon replied.

"You are well?"

"Indeed." Ronon said, causing Sam to smile and Cam to comment.

"Why do I feel like there is about to be a whole load of friction?"

-00-

"Hey." Sam greeted as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jennifer father sitting by himself at the table. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Nah, I thought Jennifer might like some time alone to talk things over with Major Lorne." Jennifer's father explained.

Not sure how she should respond Sam just offered.

"I was just going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"At this time?"

"I've got to stay awake for second watch." Sam shrugged as she started to boil some water.

"I think I'll pass, I have a feeling I will have enough trouble sleeping as it is."

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"All things considered quite well."

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." Sam said sitting down opposite him.

"And I'm sure you won't answer any of them." He countered.

"Any I can I will."

"And the ones you can't, will you make up an answer or tell me you can't?"

"I won't lie to you." Sam assured him. "If I can't answer them I will tell you rather than make up an answer I think you'll want to hear."

"Fair enough." Jennifer's father said placing his paper down on the table. "Do you all work with her?"

"No. I used to, but then I got a new posting. Major Lorne and Ronon still do." Sam said, her answer seeming to satisfy Jennifer's father for a while before he asked.

"Tell me do you have any children?"

"No."

"When you do everything changes, your priorities, your dreams and your fears. When Jennifer was growing up it was easy to keep her safe, hell she kept herself safe holed up in her room, her head buried in her books. We never had to worry about drugs, boys, staying out past curfew. Actually we did not even have to have a curfew. Then she left to go to college. She was so young and we were so proud, but seeing her go was one of the toughest things I've ever done. But I didn't want to hold her back. Then she became a doctor and climbed the ranks. It seemed like every time we spoke she had a different job, taking on more responsibility. Then her mother died and it really hit her. She tried to hide it from me, but she's always been bad at hiding things. It seemed to spur her into action and next thing I know she's signed up for a military programme. Now I barely see her and when I do she's sporting an injury be it physical or mental and she can't tell me anything about it." Jennifer's father said, his tone growing more and more frustrated.

"I can tell you Jennifer is a key member of the senior staff and she has people who look out for her. Take Ronon and Lorne they have travelled a very long way to protect her."

"Is she happy?"

"I think so." Sam said.

"That was not a resounding yes."

"The work she does is very challenging." Sam said carefully. "There are days when we all think 'is it worth it?', but at the end of the day she chooses to be there."

-00-

As the evening dragged on and no one felt like sleep everyone except Ronon and Lorne gathered in the lounge. Each person sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, pretending to read books or magazines. Whilst Lorne sat alone on the roof looking out for any suspicious activity Ronon became frustrated. As the frustration grew he started to pace from one side of the house to another walking straight through the living room where the two Kellers and the two Colonels were sitting.

"You should find a hobby." Jennifer's father called out during one of Ronon's surges through the room. His suggestion causing Ronon to come to an abrupt stop and ask.

"Hobby?"

"Something to fill your spare time."

"Like sparring?" Ronon questioned, resulting in Sam and Jennifer calling.

"No."

"And definitely not with Teal'c." Jennifer added. Noticing Cam's sudden interest she went on. "Nor with Cam. No sparring." Her final words causing her father, unused to seeing his daughter so assertive, to look at her strangely. Growling Ronon returned to pacing.

"He always this calm and contained?" Cam asked.

"This is a good day." Sam replied. "Obviously Woolsey is having a good effect on him." She added as Ronon swept back into the room.

"Can't we go and find them?" He asked.

"Who?" Sam questioned.

"The people after the doc."

"See that's a good plan." Jennifer' father commented.

"Barrett is doing his best." Sam said. "Right now the best thing is for us to stay put and keep a low profile."

"That's getting us nowhere." Ronon argued.

"Kinda the point of staying put." Cam pointed out, earning a glare from Ronon.

"We should be out looking for them." Ronon continued. "Or set a trap."

"Barrett has already tried. Turns out that these people aren't stupid." Cam replied throwing the magazine down. "Right now we have to trust him to do his job."

"If you would prefer to leave Dr Keller unprotected and join the search I am sure that could be arranged." Teal'c said from the far side of the room. "It would of course cast doubt on the reasons you came here."

Ronon turned at stared at the Jaffa before growling and pacing out of the room again.

"I can't imagine why you thought he'd fail his interview." Cameron said to Sam. Before Sam could respond Ronon swept through the room again.

"As exciting as it is watching someone wear a hole in the floor, I think I'm going to head up." Jennifer's father said as he stood up. "You should get some sleep to." He added looking at Jennifer.

"I will." She assured him as he kissed her forehead. "Night dad."

After he left the room Sam waited for Ronon to cross the room again before looking over to Jennifer and saying.

"He's right. You should try and get some sleep."

"I'm not sure I could." Jennifer started, but there was something about Sam's tone and expression that made her change her mind. "Ok, I'm going."

"Night doc." Cam called, his eyes remaining on Jennifer until she was out of sight. When he finally directed his gaze else where he caught a glimpse of Sam smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied immediately turning her focus to her book.

-00-

Jennifer lay on her bed knowing she needed sleep, but unable to get her mind to switch off. She tried to sleep with the light on and couldn't. But with it off the silent darkness allowed her imagination to run wild. After an hour of achieving nothing she gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to head back downstairs to get a book. She silently made if from her room to the stairs. At the top she stopped and listened. Hearing nothing she creeped down the steps and started to head across the hallway. She remained completely oblivious to the eyes that were tracking her.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"You know creeping around a safe house is not the most intelligent move." Cam said as he caught sight of Jennifer making her way towards the kitchen. His voice causing Jennifer to spin round, trying to suppress a scream.

"And scaring the person you are protecting to death is?" Jennifer replied.

"You ok?" Cam asked.

"Ignoring the heart attack and the fact people are oscillating between trying to kill me and kidnap me I'm great."

"So you are roaming around in the middle of the night rather than sleeping because?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jennifer confessed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok, how about cards?"

"Cards?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, you know those fifty-two patterned objects." Cam said pulling a pack from his back pocket.

"What game did you have in mind?"

"How about Egyptian Ratscrew? Actually with your wrist maybe not."

"What has my wrist got to do with a card game?"

"Normally nothing, but Egyptian Ratscrew involves slapping."

"Slapping?" Jennifer questioned.

"I tell you what, next time we are colocated like this and your wrist is better I will teach you how to play. But for now I suggest the more sedate Oklahoma Gin." As Jennifer looked at him blankly he explained. "It's a version of Gin rummy."

"A version?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Very similar but the value of the original face up card determines the maximum count of unmatched cards with which it is possible to knock. Also if the original face up card is a spade, the final score for that deal, including any undercut or gin bonus, is doubled. Finally, the target score for winning Oklahoma Gin is 150 not 100."

"Sounds good." Jennifer said taking a seat.

"Excellent. See I told you it would not be that bad being stuck here." Cam smiled as he started to deal.

"Any news from General Landry?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing new. Daniel and Vala are chasing some leads as is Agent Barrett. For now all we can do is wait."

"You think it's safe here?"

"As safe as anywhere else." Cam shrugged. "Besides you are amassing your own personal army, which helps." He added as he looked at his cards.

"Is Carolyn ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, she feels guilty, which is making her a little more snappy than normal. But that'll help whip the new recruits into order. Plus she is getting crabby over being confined to base. But other than that she's ok. How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. I just wish dad hadn't been dragged into this."

"He seems like a guy who can take good care of himself." Cam assured her.

"He is." Jennifer said as they continued to exchange cards.

"So you and Lorne dating?" Cam asked with the subtlety of a sledge hammer.

"Excuse me?"

"You and the Major, are you a couple? Or have you trained all military personal to bring you pizza and coffee?"

"What does my file say?"

"Funnily enough it didn't mention you having military servants."

"As much as I sometimes wish I had an army of servants to bring me coffee, you really can't get real coffee in the city. But no Lorne and I are not dating, he's like a big brother. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to get to know you better." Cam lied.

"How about you? You seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Not even an old high school-"

"How much did Sam talk about me and what else did she say?"

"She normally talked about all of SG1 after a mission went wrong or when we lost someone. As for what else she said, where would be the fun in telling you? So your high school friend?"

"Didn't work out"

"Was it because of the distance or the job?" Jennifer pried.

"Neither. After the nostalgia had worn off it turned out we just didn't click in that way." Cam shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't to be. Besides it's better to be healthy alone than sick with someone else."

"That's very..." Jennifer started as she tried to find the right word.

"Dr Phil. The General tends to quote every military leader under the sun, and Dr Phil. I don't think that quote sounds very military like so I'm going to guess it was Dr Phil."

"Right." Jennifer said trying to picture Landry watching Dr Phil.

"So how about you?" Cam asked, taking the offensive.

"How about me what?"

"You seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Yet you'll be outnumbered, what ten to one, by men in the city."

"True, but quantity does not equate to quality. Besides I create enough drama for myself without embarking on a relationship."

"That's slightly unfair, it sounds like McKay creates the drama, whereas you are just followed round by it." He said exposing his hands.

"That's so much better." Jennifer said as she started to lay off her cards.

"What about from back home then? How about Adam Gibbons?"

"Ha. No. He was the high school football captain. I think the nicest thing he ever called me was a freak."

"A freak?"

"He thought brain cells were a disease." Jennifer explained as she counted the cards. Her smug smile barely covering a yawn.

"That was a yawn." Cam pointed out.

"That is highly observant." Jennifer replied trying to stop another yawn.

"You think you can get some sleep yet, or are you going to give me a chance to regain some pride?"

"I think I'll try to sleep." Jennifer said standing. "Cam?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem." Cam smiled. "Remember you ever need to talk, I'm here." In response Jennifer smiled at the Colonel before leaving the room as Cam once again stared at her retreating body.

"You are developing feelings for Dr Keller." A deep voice suddenly said from behind Cam.

"Geez Teal'c, where did you come from?"

"I was patrolling when I heard voices." Teal'c explained.

"Any signs of trouble?" Cam asked, trying to direct the conversation as far as possible from Teal'c's opening comment.

"It is all quiet."

"Good. Well if you'll excuse me I might try to grab some shut eye myself." Cam said escaping the room.

"Indeed."

-00-

Jennifer crawled into bed, feeling the affects of several nights without sleep. Releasing another yawn she turned the lights off and shut her eyes, and found herself thinking about Cam. But soon those happy thoughts were replaced by darker ones and she found herself reliving recent events. Rather than seeing them in their entirety she saw flashes. First of the car crash, then of Sheppard bleeding, then being trapped in the car, then back to Sheppard before seeing herself shoot the man. The vivid image accompanied by a crash, a crash that did not fit the image. Her eyes flew open and she heard another bang. Reaching out to the side light she flicked the switch only to find herself still in darkness. All tiredness vacated her body and she flew out of bed, before tripping as she stumbled towards the door. Before she made it she heard the door creek open and then she was blinded as some light shone in her eyes. Raising her hand to shield her eyes she tried to see who was holding the light. A task that was made easier when the holder lowered the torch.

"Sorry doc." Cam apologised as he took Jennifer's good hand and pulled her out her room. As they headed for her father's room she asked.

"What's going on?"

"Uninvited company." Cam said, pushing open the door to the older Keller's room. "You both need to wait in the bathroom."

"What's going on?" Jennifer's father asked as he too was blinded by the unexpected light.

"Bathroom first." Cam said, anxious to get the pair to a semi secure location.

Obediently both Kellers entered the bathroom and following Cam's instructions sat in the corner. Cam then knelt in front of the pair and passed Jennifer's father a second torch.

"Batteries should be good for a few hours." He said, before turning his attention to Jennifer and offering her a gun.

"I understand if you do-"

"I'll take it." Jennifer said, although as she took the weapon Cam noticed her hands were trembling.

"Once I leave lock the door." Cam ordered. Giving Jennifer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze he left and waited until he heard the door lock before heading back down stairs.

-00-

Jennifer and her father sat in the corner listening and waiting. They heard gunfire, they heard crashes and they heard groans. Instinctively Jennifer's father placed an arm round her shoulders, desperate to keep his daughter safe. Just when they thought it would never end everything fell silent. The two waited for a sign, whether it was a shout or a knock at the door they didn't care. Time slowly moved on, as the two became increasingly aware of the natural creaking of the house, the call of the nocturnal wildlife and rustling of leaves on the trees just outside. Then as if from no where they suddenly heard the steady rhythm of footsteps nearing them. Jennifer tightened her grip on the gun fearing the worse as the footsteps and the creaking floorboards got louder. They heard movements outside the door moments before they saw the door knob turn.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"Cam?" Sam called, as she peered through the darkness trying to find her former SG1 team mate.

"Here." Cam groaned from somewhere on the ground.

"You ok?"

"No, but I'm better than the other guy." He answered as he tried to get to his feet. "The others?"

"Teal'c and Ronon are checking the perimeter. Lorne is trying to restore the power." Sam replied. "It looks like we got all of them."

"Good." Cam said as he slowly made his way over to Sam.

"I'm going to check on Jennifer."

"Good idea. But be careful she's armed." Cam warned seconds before a gunshot sounded from upstairs. Immediately the two Colonels stumbled past fallen furniture and bodies trying to make it to the stairs using only one torch to light their way. As they reached the landing they were suddenly blinded by light as power was restored. Not waiting for their eyes to adjust Cam led the way into Jennifer's father room and was immediately met by the sight of a man groaning on the floor, clutching his shoulder. To the side of the man but a few feet away lay a gun while Jennifer stood a couple of metres away with the gun Cam had given her trained on the fallen intruder.

"Jennifer?" Sam questioned.

"We're ok." Jennifer replied with a cold steely voice as Ronon charged into the room.

"Ronon secure him downstairs. Get Lorne to administer first aid." Sam ordered, pointing to the fallen intruder. Ronon looked briefly to Jennifer before hauling the man to his feet, by his bad arm, and dragging him from the room, leaving a trail of blood.

"How about you hand me the gun?" Sam gently suggested to Jennifer as she closed the distance between them. When Jennifer did not respond Sam exchanged a concerned look with Cameron before calling. "Jennifer."

The sound of her name caused Jennifer to snap out of the almost trance like state she was in and her arm began to tremble, nearly causing her to drop the gun. Having relieved her friend of the side arm Sam wrapped her arms round Jennifer assuring her it was ok. As she did so she looked behind Jennifer towards the elder Keller who sat on the floor, his face ashen. Making eye contact with Jennifer's father she saw him nod before she pulled away from Jennifer and asked.

"What happened?"

"After all the noises stopped from downstairs we heard someone moving around outside. When he forced the door open I fired and he went down." Jennifer recited before turning round to face her father.

"Dad?"

"I'm ok." He said slowly getting to his feet, shocked and confused by recent events. "You?"

"I'm ok." Jennifer mirrored his reply, but the second he was on his feet she hugged him, finding strength and comfort from his presence.

"You take them all on yourself?" Jennifer's father asked looking over her head at Cam's bleeding face. Before the Colonel could answer Jennifer turned and saw him.

"Sit on the bed." She ordered.

"I'm fine." Cam shrugged.

"Sit." Jennifer repeated, her timidness suddenly replaced by focus and professionalism.

"I'll fetch a med kit." Sam said as Cam reluctantly sat, not sure if he wanted someone whose hands were shaking more than Tokyo in a earthquake patching him up. To his surprise though the second Jennifer started the examination her hands became steadily and assured. Relaxing he watched as Jennifer remained focused on the task at hand. After a few minutes prodding with her good hand she said.

"Ok shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

"I need your shirt off. You are leaning strangely, so you have hurt your ribs. I need to check that they are not broken." Cam considered arguing before thinking better of it, instead he rolled his eyes and took off the T-shirt. As Jennifer started to feel his ribs he let out a strange sound.

"Did that hurt?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"No, tickled." Cam explained. As he looked over Jennifer's shoulder he saw Sam smirking in the corner.

"It's not funny."

"That you're ticklish? I agree." Sam said still smirking as she brought the first aid kit over to Jennifer.

"Then why are you pulling that face?" Cam asked.

"Because once again you've lost your pants."

Instinctively Cam looked down and released he was sitting only in boxer shorts. "I did not loose them. I was asleep when they broke in."

"Uh huh." Sam said as she backed away, heading to Jennifer's father.

"You ok?" She asked quietly when he reached the elder Keller.

"I guess." He answered, clearly shaken by recent events. Without taking his eyes off Jennifer he asked. "What's going to happen now? I mean it is not safe here."

"You're right it's not." Sam said. "As soon as Jennifer is finished with Cam we'll leave."

"For where? They found us here, what's to say they won't find us again?"

"It's a risk." Sam conceded. "But we have some of them to question now. Hopefully they will bring us closer to whoever is behind this."

"What happened to the others?"

"Others?"

"You said there some of them to question. Where are they?"

"Downstairs and secure."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Sam assured him.

"And you just think they'll roll over and tell you what they know?"

"No."

"So you are going to buy them off? Torture them? Or just lock them up in a nice comfortable prison?"

"We will do what it takes to get what we need."

"Is that what you taught Jennifer? Do what you need. Is that why she can suddenly handle weapons and shoot people?"

"All civilians working on the project are trained to defend themselves." Sam explained as Jennifer and Cam walked over. Now Jennifer no longer had a patient to focus on she was beginning to struggle to keep her emotions in check. Jennifer's father immediately drew Jennifer in for a hug as the two Colonels left the room.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a few bruises." Cam replied. "Everyone secured downstairs?"

"Yes."

"So how do you want to split this?"

"I'll stay here with Ronon and try to get some answers. Once Barrett's team have arrived we'll follow you." Sam said.

"You sure?" Cam asked, surprised Sam didn't want to stay with Jennifer.

"Yeah. Besides Jennifer will be happier being able to keep an eye on you."

"I have that effect on doctors." Cam threw back, before his face turned serious. "Don't worry Sam I'll look after her."

"I know." Sam said.

"Good. Then I'm going to make sure we have everything we need for the trip."

"Uh Cam?" Sam said looking at Cameron.

"Yeah."

"You might want to start with pants."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

Three hours later Cam and the two Kellers sat in the back of the SUV, whilst Lorne drove into the distance with Teal'c riding shotgun. Glancing into the rearview mirror Lorne saw Jennifer was asleep, her head resting on her father's shoulder.

"She ok?" He asked, surprised she was able to sleep.

"She's never been able to stay awake in cars." He father said, glancing down at her. "When she was a baby the only way we could get her down was taking her for a drive."

"That must have been fun on an icy night." Cam commented.

"You have no idea." Jennifer's father said as Cam's mobile phone started to ring. Pulling the phone from his pocket he answered and over the next few moments used the words, 'yes', 'no' and 'Sir' several times before terminating the call.

"Everything ok?" The elder Keller asked.

"Yeah, that was just my boss checking that we were ok." Cam explained moments before Lorne said.

"I'm going to have to pull over here. We need fuel."

"Might as well grab something to eat as well." Cameron said glancing at his watch. "We still have a long drive ahead of us.

"Is that safe?" Jennifer's father asked.

"They are unlikely to try anything in public. No one has been following us so they probably won't know we're here. But we'll remain vigilant." Cam assured him as Lorne brought the car to a stop.

"Major, fill her up and meet us in the diner." Cam ordered unbuckling.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied. "What about the doc?"

"I'm awake." Jennifer said groggily.

"That was the other problem, stop the car and she'd wake up." Her father commented.

"Hard to imagine you being a terror child." Lorne smirked looking back at Jennifer who was stretching her neck.

"That was nothing." The elder Keller continued.

"Really?" Lorne asked. "What el-"

"You want Jeffries to handle your next medical?" Jennifer interrupted, wiping the smirk off Lorne's face.

"I think I'm going to fill her up." Lorne said climbing out of the car.

"Who is Jeffries?" Cam asked opening his door.

"One of nurses who still believes that the initial protocols should still be followed at all times." Jennifer explained as she followed her father out of the car.

"As in a full probing?" Cam asked pulling a face.

"Yes."

"No wonder he brings you pizza and coffee with threats like that." The Colonel commented as he walked into the diner.

"I'll meet you at the table." Jennifer's father said, adding, "call of nature."

Cam and Teal'c shared a look and the Jaffa followed Jennifer's father to the restroom while Cam and Jennifer found a table. Having sat down Cam asked.

"How're you holding up?"

"Ignoring the fact I have made my father a target and have gun wielding men chasing me? Great."

"That's the spirit." Cam replied. "Seriously though you ok?"

"I just want it to be over." Jennifer said sadly.

"I know." Cam said squeezing her good hand. "It will be soon. Until then you just need to hang in there. And I do have good news for you."

"What?"

"Sheppard is well enough to be really annoying Carolyn. I think in two days he'll either have been thrown out or put in a medically induced coma." Seeing a thin smile cross Jennifer's lips he added. "That's more like it."

"Everything ok?" Jennifer's father asked as he reached the table, stopping Jennifer from replying to Cam.

"Everything's fine." Cameron said, squeezing Jennifer's hand once more before releasing it, whilst Teal'c and Jennifer's father sat down.

"So you found the people behind this yet?" The elder Keller asked.

"No, but we are making progress."

"You call last night progress?"

"Dad." Jennifer said.

"It's ok." Cam said. "He's right, last night shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." Jennifer's father pressed as Lorne joined the table, quickly wondering if he should go back to the car.

"Yes it did. But Sam and Ronon will find out how they found us and that should bring us closer to the people behind this."

"Should? What if it doesn't? What then? We just drive round until they get bored of looking?"

"While that is a plan, it is not what we're thinking."

"So what is?" The elder Keller pressed.

"We are going to make our way to a secure facility. In two, maybe three days we will have more assets at are disposal that will make it far easier to catch the people behind this and keep you safe."

"Assets as in people?"

"No." Cam said, beginning to wish he had stayed with Ronon.

"And you're not going to tell me what they are?"

"No." Cam repeated, grateful when the waitress arrived to take their orders. The second she was gone though the interrogation started again.

"You sure there are enough of you for this?"

"I am." Cam assured him.

"So, just to be clear, the plan is to drive somewhere and wait. And if in a couple of days nothing good happens, the job will become easier?"

"Yeah."

"And if you still don't catch the people behind this, what then? We get new identities? Live in a safe house."

"I doubt it will come to that. For now let's get you to safe location and wait for the sit. rep."

"See that doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Well, it's better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick."

"You have me there." Her father said as the table descended into an uneasy silence, which lasted all meal.

When everyone had finished Jennifer quietly stood up and left the table heading to the bathroom. Spotting the move Cam rushed to her side and escorted her leaving the others sitting at the table. Having watched Jennifer disappear from view her father turned to Lorne and said.

"So." The second the word had been aired Lorne felt he'd regret being on the receiving end of it. A feeling that was confirmed a view moments later with the question. "You dating my daughter?"

"What? No." Lorne replied quickly.

"You're sure? I mean you came all this way and I saw the way you looked at her."

"Concern." Lorne said. "I was concerned about her. We're definitely not dating."

"You're pretty adamant about that. You saying she's not good enough for you?"

"What? No." Lorne answered, wishing Jennifer would return. Looking to Teal'c for support the Jaffa merely lifted an eyebrow. "Jennifer is fantastic, but she is like a sister to me." Lorne went on.

"A sister?"

"Yeah."

"So you look out for her, protect her?"

"Absolutely."

"So she dating anyone?"

"N- wait was this just a ruse to get me to tell you if she's seeing anyone?"

"Is she?"

"What did she tell you?" Lorne countered.

"About what?" Jennifer asked suspiciously as she arrived back at the table.

"Nothing." Lorne answered trying to look innocent.

"Everyone ready?" Cam asked, saving Lorne from Jennifer's follow up question. Unfortunately both Jennifer's father and Lorne answered positively almost simultaneously, raising Jennifer's suspicions further.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

Having finally arrived at the new safe house Lorne and Teal'c resumed guard duty whilst Cam checked in with Landry and Sam, leaving the two Kellers to their own devices. Jennifer knew she needed to speak to her father and this was the best time, but she still wasn't sure what to say. Instead she sat watching him do another crossword as she desperately tried to think of a way of starting a conversation. After minutes of this her father asked, without looking up.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, yes. Don't you have questions?"

"Yes, but I'm sure your friends have told me all they can."

"And you're ok with that?"

"No. But I can accept it. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked putting the paper down.

"I just want to apologise."

"For what?"

"Getting you into this. If it weren't for me you'd be-"

"At home, doing the crossword?"

"I was going to say safe. If I thought my work would endanger you I would have never taken the job."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes."

"Is it what you want to do?"

"Yes but not at this price."

"What price?"

"You being a target."

"If I was the target I would be ecstatic, it would mean you weren't the target." He argued.

"Last night you could hav-"

"I was fine."

"But you were in that situation because of me, because of my job."

"Jennifer, don't worry about things you can't change."

"But I can change this." Jennifer said.

"Say you quit, what would you do?"

"Become a regular doctor, I guess."

"The fact you describe it as regular, implies you don't really want to do that."

"I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"All I want is for you to be happy, if your job and friends make you happy, don't give that up for anything. Life is short, don't waste it avoiding risks."

"Anyone for coffee?" Evan asked as he walked into the room. On seeing the sombre expression on Jennifer's face he said. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later."

"Stay." Jennifer's father ordered, taking Evan by surprise.

"Okay." Lorne said, sounding unsure. As Jennifer's father continued to watch him like a hawk he sat down opposite the pair. Once seated Jennifer's father said.

"You can persuade her not to quit."

"Whoa, you're quitting?" Lorne asked.

"No." Jennifer replied. "Just considering my options."

-00-

"Well folks I have good news." Cam said entering the small living room an hour later.

"You've caught them?" Jennifer's father asked.

"Not that good." Cam said. Noticing the hope fade from Jennifer's expression he regretted not phrasing his opening comment differently. "I've spoken to Sam and it turns out our prisoners were very talkative. They gave us names, which Barrett is looking into. Sam and Ronon are on their way here now. If the intel they got was good, it could all be over very soon."

"And if the intel was wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"There's no reason to assume it is." Cam said. "And how about we try to maintain a bit of optimism?"

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" Jennifer's father asked Teal'c.

"He is."

"That must be annoying."

"Indeed."

"There is nothing wrong with a little enthusiasm." Cam said defending himself.

"Makes a nice change from McKay's pessimism." Lorne conceded.

"Thank you. Although, I'm not sure that was much of a compliment." Cam replied, narrowing his eyes and carefully looking at Lorne.

-00-

When Sam and Ronon finally arrived at the new safe house Cam immediately headed out to greet them.

"Hey." He called, receiving a grunt from Ronon before the Satedan walked past. "Have I mentioned how much I love my chats with him?" Cam asked as Sam walked towards him.

"Hey. Look on the bright side, he didn't stun you." She greeted. "How's things?"

"All quiet. For now at least." Cam said as they entered the house.

"And Jennifer?"

"Although I'm not a shrink I'd say not good." Cameron replied looking through the doorway towards Jennifer.

"How not good?"

"I'm not saying she lost her vertical hold, but it's starting to take its toll on her."

"She's been through a lot." Sam pointed out.

"I know. I'm just worried. Between the car crash, killing someone, shooting someone else and the attack last night, it must be pushing her to her breaking point."

"She's tougher than she looks." Sam commented, amused to see Cam so transfixed on the doctor.

"Of that I have no doubt." Cam commented before tearing his gaze away from Jennifer towards Sam and asking. "You heard anything yet?"

"No. But the names we gave to Barrett got him excited. He warned me though that one of the names was going to be tough to trace."

"Let's hope he gets a move on, before anyone else tries to storm the building. Do you have that list of names?"

"Uh sure." Sam said pulling a sheet from her jacket and handing them to Cam who read the list.

"Long list." He commented.

"Ronon can be persuasive. Apparently after the failed attempt to capture Dr Lam they changed their tactics and decided not to use mercenaries. As a result the people we caught knew the whole operation."

"Did any of them react to the picture I gave you?" Cam asked as he scanned the list.

"The one of the symbol you found at the motel room?" Sam questioned.

"And off-world." Cam pointed out.

"No. They denied seeing it before. I don't think they were lying." Sam said, leaving Cam feeling slightly disappointed. That was until he reached the end of the list and his eyed widened before exclaiming.

"Would you look at that."

"You recognise a name?"

"Oh yeah." Cam replied as he walked through the doorway towards Jennifer. As he reached her he handed over the sheet. "These are the suspects. I think you'll like the one second from last."

"Is this genuine?" Jennifer asked as surprise washed over her face.

"We think so." Sam said.

"Does Colonel Sheppard know?"

"I doubt it." Sam replied. "Do one of you want to fill me in?"

"Theo there is the son of Senator Williams." Cam said.

"As in head of the programme's spending committee?" Sam asked surprised.

"The very same."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cam and Jennifer said in unison before Cam turned to Jennifer and asked.

"The big question is did he know who you were or was he just a sleaze?"

"Did he try something?" Ronon demanded as Jennifer's father asked.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"He didn't do anything. I met him on the night of the accident, but I can't remember how Sheppard introduced me." Jennifer said, trying to answer all the questions.

"Sheppard?" Her father asked, beginning to loose track of the different players.

"Her date for the dance." Lorne immediately replied, hoping to work out what was going on. The second the words left his mouth though he grimaced.

"Date? Dance?" Jennifer's father asked.

"Not that type of date." Jennifer said glaring at Lorne.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. Barrett should have them all in custody soon enough." Cam said.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't volunteer to go after the Senator's son." Sam said to Cam later that evening after the Kellers had gone to bed. "It didn't sound like you had much respect for him."

"I have zero respect for him, but until everyone is locked up Jennifer is still a target."

"We could handle the protection detail without you."

"I know, but with her luck it makes sense to stay here. Besides, without any quick transport options there is not much I can do anyway."

"No other reason?" Sam probed.

"Like?"

"I don't know. Staying with Jennifer." Sam said innocently.

"Have you been talking to Teal'c?"

"Teal'c? No. Has something happened?"

"No." Cam said, instantly regretting mentioning Teal'c.

"Then why would you think I'd talked to Teal'c? You know I'm going to talk to him now?"

"Nothing has happened." Cam reiterated.

"But you'd like it to?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either. How does Jennifer feel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I feel." Cam said. "Besides seeing what's happening in her life, there is no point complicating it further."

"You saying you're a complication?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm complicated. I'm just saying she doesn't need this right now."

"Don't you think she should be the one to decide that?" Sam argued. "Do you really want this to turn into another Amy Vandenberg?"

"You mean start a relationship and see it end in disaster?"

"I meant chickening out and loosing out to some corporate sleaze."

"You and Vala really need to find something better to do than discuss me in your spare time." Cam replied.

"Who said that intel came from Vala?" Sam smiled. "Anyway I'm going to check in on Ronon." She added exiting the room and leaving Cam feeling paranoid.

-00-

"Morning sunshine." Cam said as Jennifer entered the kitchen hours later.

"You always this cheery in the morning?"

"Any reason why I shouldn't be?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"So still not sleeping?" Cam asked handing Jennifer a mug of coffee.

"That depends on your definition of sleep." She answered wrapping her hands round the mug. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm guessing still asleep. I think it is what most people do at four am."

"Four?" Jennifer asked staring at her watch. "I misread my clock."

"You could try going back to sleep." Cam suggested.

"Wouldn't work. I've been up for hours. I just thought emerging before six would make me look even more pathetic."

"No one thinks you're pathetic." Cam assured her.

"Then they're cognitively impaired." Jennifer shot back before twigging that Cam was also awake. "Why are you up?"

"It's my shift."

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised embarrassed.

"For?"

"Causing you to loose sleep."

"I have not slept properly since I crashed over Antarctica." Cam shrugged. "I think sleep deprivation is part of the unwritten job description. So what's your plan now, if not sleep?"

"Don't know." Jennifer confessed.

"Come on then, let's at least get comfortable in the lounge."

"I thought you were on duty?"

"Ronon is guarding the perimeter. I just need to stay awake, just in case. So let's go." He said placing an arm round her shoulders and guiding her into the lounge.

As Jennifer settled on the couch she shivered slightly prompting Cam to ask.

"You cold?"

"A bit."

"Stay there a moment." He said before disappearing from the room. When he returned a short while later he was holding a blanket, which he wrapped round Jennifer. Content she was warmer he sat down next to her and asked.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks. Aren't you cold."

"I'll be ok."

"It's bad enough I'm costing you sleep, I'm not going to let you freeze." Jennifer said scooting over towards Cameron and offering him some of the blanket.

"Thanks." He said taking the blanket before wrapping his arm round Jennifer's shoulder pulling her towards him. The second he realised what he'd done he froze waiting for Jennifer to bolt. When she didn't he allowed himself to relax and casually asked.

"So what are you going to do with your leave when this is over?"

"Don't know, try to make it up to my dad."

"See I think your dad has not found this as bad as you think he has."

"You calling my dad crazy?" Jennifer asked.

"No. I'm just saying this has given him the chance to meet people you work with and see a different side of you." Cam said before falling silent and letting Jennifer think about his comment. After a while she asked.

"How about you? You have any plans once you finished baby sitting duty?"

"Ronon lets you get away with calling him a baby? I'm impressed." Cam said causing Jennifer to look up at him rolling her eyes. As she did so she found herself melting at the sight of his grin. Desperately trying to stop her mind thinking about it she was grateful when he said. "Once you are all safe I guess it'll be back to work."

"No leave coming up?"

"No. Well not until next month when I'm heading home and visiting the family for my mum's birthday."

"You see them much?"

"Not as much as they'd like, but I can't complain." Cam said, before once again a comfortable silence filled the room. This time it was Cam who broke the silence when he asked.

"So is it the car crash or the shootings that's keeping you from sleeping?"

For a while Jennifer remained silent, making Cameron question whether she had heard him or if she was ignoring him. Finally she said.

"Both."

"It'll get better with time."

"I know and it makes a change from the Bola Kai and Wraith, I just wish it wasn't so intense and disruptive." Jennifer said, her voice betraying her frustration. Feeling for her Cam subconsciously started running his hand up and down Jennifer's arm before saying.

"Gambino's Pizza."

"Sorry?" Jennifer questioned.

"It's a pizza place from back home. When I can't sleep I find it helps thinking about it."

"Good pizza?"

"No. More like good memories. We went there to celebrate birthdays, victories, graduation."

"Sounds nice." Jennifer said, her voice sleepy.

"It was. I find thinking about the good helps. You should try it." He suggested only to be met by the sound of deep breathing as Jennifer slumbered against his chest. Looking down at her he smiled and whispered. "Sleep tight."

An hour later Sam walked into the lounge and did a double take at the sight before her. Sitting in the corner of the sofa was Cameron, his eyes transfixed on Jennifer who was still snuggled up to him asleep. Hearing the door Cam looked up and quickly raised a finger to his lips indicating Sam should be quiet. Grinning Sam left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help.

* * *

As Jennifer began to wake up the first thing she became aware of was the pain in her neck. As she tried to stretch her neck she realised it was not resting on a pillow, instead it was on something much firmer. Firmer and extended so part of it was wrapped round her. Opening her eyes she also became aware that she was not actually lying down. Just as she tried to sit up straight a familiar voice said.

"Morning, again."

"Cam?" Jennifer asked as she started to piece together the evidence that explained what had happened. "I'm so sorry." She added as Cam retracted his arm that had been wrapped round her.

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you."

"You needed the sleep."

"No excuse for-" Jennifer started only for Cam to cut her off.

"You needed the sleep and I am happy to help. I just never knew I had a hidden talent for inducing Narcolepsy." Cam said smiling a smile that made Jennifer feel like her heart had skipped a beat. Noticing she was looking slightly flustered Cam asked. "You ok?"

"Um yeah. I should go shower through." Jennifer said standing and scurrying from the room leaving Cam feeling confused. Shaking his head he stretched before standing and heading to the kitchen. Opening the door he saw Sam and Jennifer's father talking.

"Morning." He said, resulting in them both turning towards them.

"Hey." Sam greeted. When she noticed that Jennifer was not following Cam into the room she asked. "Where's Jennifer?"

"She went to take a shower." Cam explained.

"She ok?" Jennifer's father asked.

"Yeah, she managed a bit of sleep."

"I saw." The elder Keller said, making Cam feel like he needed to defend himself.

"Nothing happened. She couldn't sleep and we talked then she fell asleep."

"Did I say anything?" Her father asked innocently, as Sam suppressed a smirk just as Cam's mobile rang. Relieved to be able to leave the room Cam went back into the lounge to answer the call.

When the Colonel reentered the kitchen fifteen minutes later Jennifer and Lorne had joined the assembled group.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, concerned he had been gone so long.

"Yeah. That was Landry and I have good news. One of our assets came into play a few hours ago, which helped speed things up. It assisted Barrett in rounding up everyone on the list, including the one Barrett was worried about."

"So it's over? Jennifer's safe?" Jennifer's father asked, relief and hope evident in his voice.

"It looks that way. To be on the safe side though, we'll keep you here today then tomorrow, assuming everything is ok, Sam will take you back home."

"You not staying?" Sam asked picking up on Cam's last phrase.

"No. Landry has requested that Teal'c and I head back to help with the interrogations."

"When do you leave?" Jennifer's father asked.

"In the next ten minutes."

"Wow, that's fast." The elder Keller commented.

"Yeah, well there's going to be a fair bit of work involved clearing this up. The General is keen to make a start. So, if you'll excuse me I need to go get Teal'c." Cam said turning.

"Colonel." Jennifer's father called making Cam turn back round again. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure." Cam said warmly.

-00-

"Hey Sheppard." Cam said, strolling into the infirmary at the SGC.

"Hey." John replied.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to get out of here." John said, his boredom evident in his voice.

"Strangely enough the doctors here disagree. I hear you have at least a week to go."

"A man can hope." John said. "So I hear you have managed to catch everyone behind this latest threat."

"We have. Including an old acquaintance of yours."

"So I hear. How'd his father take the news?"

"I think the way Landry described it was, 'with dignity'. He has stepped down from his role, but first as a way of apology signed off on all our spending requests."

"At least some good came from it then." John commented. "But seeing you have the bad guys and we have money why do you look so..."

"Miserable." Carolyn finished for him walking over. "And what happened to you?" She asked when she noticed the bruising and swelling on Cam's face.

"It's nothing." Cam shrugged, dismissing Carolyn's concern. "Just the normal run of the mill run in with aggressive fists. Don't worry a doctor has looked at it."

"For the record I was going to go with concerned, not miserable." Sheppard said, not wanting to upset someone who outranked him.

"I just have a feeling I'm missing something." Cam said looking down at John.

"What?" John asked getting worried.

"When we searched the motel room being used by one of the guys who attacked you we found that a symbol had been painted on the wall."

"What type of symbol?" John asked.

"A weird and unique one. But the thing that gets me was we had seen it before, off-world."

"Was he associated with the SGC?"

"Nope, which is one of the reasons why seeing it in the motel bugs me."

"It could just be a coincidence." John suggested.

"Could be, but I just worry we're missing something. But no one else on the team has this feeling so I'm sure it's just me being-"

"Paranoid." Carolyn chipped in again.

"Thanks." Cam threw back before Carolyn asked.

"How's Jennifer?"

"Ok I think." Cam said. "In need of some real down time."

"How's her father taking all of it?" John asked.

"Well on the one hand he is very confused about why his daughter can suddenly handle guns and why people are chasing her, but on the other hand he seems to have enjoyed interrogating Major Lorne."

"What did Lorne do?" John asked amused.

"Well he did greet Jennifer with a big hug when he arrived, but mainly I think it was down to the fact he was there, he worked with Jennifer and is a whole lot easier to question than Ronon."

"Did the big guy behave?" John asked.

"If you have a nice and loose definition of behave, then yeah." Cam replied. "But you can ask him yourself tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Jennifer and her father are being transferred back to Chippewa Falls tomorrow. After that Sam will go back to the General Hammond, Lorne has been given some leave and Ronon will return here."

"Shouldn't he be staying with the doc?" John asked concerned.

"As far as we can tell she's safe. Plus the General Hammond is in orbit monitoring the situation, not to mention Barrett's team on the ground."

"Besides she'll probably appreciate the peace and quite as well as not being surrounded by testosterone fuelled airmen." Carolyn said.

"Yet you choose to spend every waking hour down here with us." Cam shot back. "In fact why are you still here? You were given the go ahead to leave base three hours ago."

"I had some things to finish off." Carolyn shrugged.

"So when you were effectively trapped here all you did was complain that you were bored and trapped, but now you can go you have suddenly found things to do and want to stay?" Cam questioned.

"You want me to add your annual medical to my list of things to do?" Carolyn asked.

"That's ok. I need to go anyway." Cam said backing away. "Feel better." He said to Sheppard leaving the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Cam rang the doorbell, took a step back and waited. After a few moments the door opened and revealed a familiar face, which immediately looked concerned and asked.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing." Cam assured him. "I'm Jennifer's pick up." He explained. Jennifer's father looked round Cam's body and commented.

"You seem to be missing a car."

"That's coming in a bit. I had to drop off the bike I commandeered first."

"And he didn't tear you limb from limb?"

"To be honest I just dropped it off. Being a gentleman and all I fuelled it first and I even wrapped it."

"Wrapped it?"

"Yeah, I put a big pink bow on it."

"A big pink bow?"

"Yeah, based on how Jennifer described him I thought he'd appreciate the gesture."

"If you're ever in these parts again I suggest you bring your own army to deal with the fall out." The elder Keller suggested, causing Cam to laugh momentarily before turning serious and pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Talking of protection, if anything out of the normal happens or if people start asking questions this has my number and just in case I'm not around the second number is for someone called Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, he'll know what to do." Cam said handing over the paper.

"You expecting something to happen?"

"No, but there is no harm in being prepared."

"Fair enough." Jennifer's father said, taking the paper just as Jennifer came down the stairs. On seeing the Colonel she exclaimed.

"Cam? Has something happened?"

"Why does everyone think I am a harbinger of doom?" He asked feigning hurt.

"He's your ride." Jennifer's father explained as he stepped away from the door. "You want some coffee?"

"Thanks, but the car will be here shortly." Cam smiled stepping into the hallway.

"Do Air Force Colonels not have more important things to do than chauffeur jinxed doctor's around?" Jennifer asked.

"I've met my saving the world quota for this month and I don't want the others to look bad. Besides I had to return the bike we borrowed." He added, on seeing Jennifer pale slightly he added. "Relax, there'll be a car to take us to the base."

"Good." Jennifer said as the car pulled up into the driveway.

"Well that's our ride. I'll put your things in the car. I'll meet you out there." Cam said picking up the bags. "Take your time." He added as he left the house, giving the two Kellers some privacy.

When Jennifer and her father emerged from the house a few moments later Cam could immediately tell Jennifer was finding it hard to stay goodbye. Receiving a final hug from her father Jennifer climbed into the car. Cam shut the door behind her and was about to move to the other side when Jennifer's father stopped him.

"I know you don't work with her but-"

"I'll check up on her when I can." Cam finished for him.

"Thanks."

"Take care of yourself and remember those numbers are available twenty four seven." Cam said moving to the farside of the car and getting in.

"You ready?" He asked Jennifer who silently nodded, causing Cam to signal the driver, who set off on the journey to the beam up point. Cam waited until the house was no longer in sight before asking.

"So how have you been?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Well as ok as can be expected."

"But?" Cam probed sensing she was holding something back.

"I'm just worried about dad, in case someone tries something against him."

"I doubt they will, but Barrett has promised to get a team to keep an eye on things." Cam said. "But to be on the safe side I left him a couple of numbers to call just in case anything strange happens."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Cam smiled as they fell into another comfortable silence.

-00-

"Is there anything else I can get you before I beam off?" Cam asked as he placed Jennifer's bags in her quarters on the Daedalus.

"No, I'm good. But thanks for everything."

"Really not a problem. Ah, I almost forgot, I made these for you. I thought you might like some real food on the journey." He said taking a small brown paper bag out of his jacket.

"Thanks." Jennifer grinned, taking the macaroons.

"Um, Jennifer." Cam started, nervously placing his hand on the back of his neck. "So here's the thing and I know it'll sound crazy, but this will be my last chance to say it for a while and if I don't I know I'll regret it."

"Ok." Jennifer said confused. Removing his hand from his neck Cam walked towards Jennifer saying.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I'm fairly sure I'm falling for you and I know it's not great with the huge distance between us, but maybe you can think about it and next time we are in the same galaxy talk, or not if you don't feel the same." Deciding he was probably not making sense he stopped speaking and wrapped his arms round Jennifer before kissing her, half expecting to be slapped, punched or worse. When no violent reaction was forthcoming he pulled away and whispered. "Stay safe." Before retreating from the room leaving Jennifer standing alone wondering what had just happened. With her brain semi functioning again she left her quarters hoping to find Cameron, only to see a deserted corridor.

-00-

Sheppard slowly and stiffly made his way into the Daedalus mess hall in desperate need for coffee. Due to the hour the room was nearly deserted. One of the exceptions was Jennifer who sat at a table staring at her cup of coffee. Grabbing a cup John made is way over to Jennifer and said.

"It tastes better than it looks." When Jennifer did not respond he sat down opposite her and said. "Well it would do if you drunk it." This time due to his close proximity Jennifer's mind came back to the mess hall.

"Colonel?" She asked surprised. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." John shrugged. Under Jennifer's stare he conceded. "Well there is a bit of room for improvement."

"Bit of room?" Jennifer asked. "More like a lot of room and don't even think about sparring."

"Me?" John asked trying to look innocent.

"Yeah you. Ronon can survive for a couple of weeks without beating you up."

"Hey, I hold my own." John protested before nodding towards Jennifer's arm and asking. "How's the wrist?"

"It'll be fine. I get to loose this next week." She replied waving her cast.

"So what's on your mind?" John asked.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"Well you were sitting staring at a cup of coffee, rather than drinking it. Then you ignored me."

"I did?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Jennifer replied, trying not to blush at the memory of the kiss.

"Good thoughts? Bad thoughts?" John pried.

"Not sure. Good I think."

"You think? Perhaps if you share your thoughts with me I will help to reach a more definite conclusion."

"Wow, you are really bored." Jennifer commented.

"Can't I just want to be supportive?"

"You could." Jennifer conceded. "But I think boredom is the driving factor."

"Well whatever my motives, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, but this is something I need to figure out myself."

"Fair enough." John replied before taking a sip of his coffee. After a drawn out pause he put his mug down on the table and said. "Look doc, I really am sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault." Jennifer assured him.

"Well it kinda was. You only came because of me."

"And you promised in return I would spend time with my dad, which I did."

"So Lorne has been telling me." Sheppard smirked.

"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." John said innocently.

"You know I can assign any doctor I like to your treatment back on Atlantis?" Jennifer said menacingly.

"Lorne was just grumbling that your dad gave him a hard time." John confessed.

"He did? About what?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Normal father stuff."

"Such as?"

"Such as...you'd need to speak to Lorne." John smiled. "Seriously though how's your dad taking all of this?"

"He's confused." Jennifer replied. "About everything."

"I'll bet." John commented. When Jennifer pulled a face at the comment he added. "Ronon told me how you took one of the intruders out at the house and I imagine you weren't into guns as a kid, so I imagine seeing that side of you was confusing."

"I think he found that part more disturbing than confusing."

"I think he'll be happy you can take care of yourself." John said. "You did good."

-00-

Cam walked into the briefing room only to find Landry was already there.

"Sorry I'm late." Cam apologised as he moved to his seat.

"I take it Dr Keller arrived on the Daedalus without incident." Landry said.

"She did Sir." Cam replied. As the Colonel looked across the table he saw Vala smirking and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excellent." Landry commented as he opened a file. "So where are we on these symbols?"

"Well everything we have found indicates the presence of the symbol in the motel room was just a coincidence." Daniel said.

"A coincidence?" Landry asked skeptically.

"Yes. None of the other people involved were drawing the symbol and none of them recognised it."

"Of course being bad guys they could be lying 'bout that." Cam pointed out.

"They could, but right now there is not evidence to support that view. Ultimately we have hit a dead end." Daniel said.

"How dead?" Landry asked.

"According to Daniel buzzard bait." Cam answered.

"Than I suggest for now that we shelve this discussion, but we'll keep a watching brief." Landry said shutting one file and opening another. "So let's talk about the next mission."

"We are following up a lead from the Jaffa and are hoping to find another clue to finding one of the Ori weapon stashes." Daniel started.

As the archaeologist went on Cam found his mind drifting back to Jennifer. He replayed the scene and mentally kicked himself for his actions. He had meant to talk to her, suggest exchanging emails, meet up when she was back, but somehow with her standing before him he couldn't form coherent sentences, so he went for the kiss. A kiss that would forever stay in his mind. But then, out of fear of rejection, he'd just left. So now he had no idea what Jennifer was feeling and was effectively back at square one. However, before too much pessimism took hold his mind once again went back to the kiss, her soft lips and how she, he thought, had kissed him back. Smiling to himself he decided that for now that was enough and he would wait for her. Just he found himself once more thinking of the kiss Landry's voice brought him back to the briefing.

"I've read the file, Dr Jackson,What I want to know is do you want someone else on the team in place of Teal'c?"

"No, we'll be ok." Cam said. "If anything goes wrong we'll use Vala to scare them off."

"You know your team, if you are happy so am I." Landry said. "You are scheduled to depart in one hour. I'll leave you to get ready." He added before standing and leaving the room.

"Something wrong?" Cam asked Vala after Landry had left the room.

"No." Vala grinned. "So how was it? What did you do?"

"How was what?"

"The goodbye."

"The goodbye?" Cam questioned dumbly.

"You did tell her didn't you?"

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel." Vala explained. "Don't you dare deny it. It is obvious to everyone that you have feelings for her." She paused and looked at Daniel who wore a confused expression and added. "Well everyone except Daniel apparently. So did you tell her?"

"You're as crazy as a bullbat." Cam said standing. "Now unless you'd prefer to stay and discuss your insanity we have a mission."

"This isn't over." Vala called to Cam's disappearing back.

"Actually, I think it is." Daniel said standing and following Cam down to the locker rooms.

-**The End** _(for now - a sequel will be up in the next couple of weeks)_-

* * *

**A/N: **Once again a big thank you to Bailey1ak for all the help. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
